


HaikyuuXMale!reader

by Apysause



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I take requests, I will add more tags as I update, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, XReader, lots of fluff, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apysause/pseuds/Apysause
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like :)I will do requests as long as you give me some detail as to what you want so I can do my best.Slow updates and semi-descent writing.This is also up on wattpad under the user crakenhead, so don't freak if you see it there too.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. HinataxTall!reader

Fluff 

Word count: 470

Hinata's p.o.v

Come on, come on, I'm late for volleyball, Just let me go already! I thought as my teacher droned on about how my grades were slipping and I needed to get them up. 

"Okay Sensei, I will work super hard to get them up!" I yelled then bowed. 

"That's good. Now I've kept you long enough, you may go." He said patting my shoulder. At this I threw my self out of the door and down the stairs. Finally I could go to practice. I wonder if Yamaguchi confessed to saltyshima like I suggested. I thought while sprinting down the mostly empty hallways. Just as I turned the corner, I slammed into someone and went flying backwards onto the ground. "Owww, that hurt!' I said standing up and rubbing my bum slightly. I looked up at exactly what, or more like who I had run into. He was about 6'3 (or 190 cm) and had gorgeous H/L H/C that looked soft in the afternoon light. His eyes were a shockingly bright E/C. I could feel my checks warming up and my eyes widening ever so slightly. Holy Asahi is he hot, i thought as he opened his mouth.

Your p.o.v. 

Just as I was walking out of my math class (idk) I saw this little ball of orange and then I got knocked a step back by some boy. He had bright orange hair and was about 5'3 (or 162 cm). As he stood up I could see his slightly blushed checks and he said in the most angelic voice I've ever heard, "Owww, that hurt!" he said and then looked at me. He then froze for a second and I could see his eyes widen and his checks got redder. "Are you okay? That looked like a mean fall." I asked glancing at the floor.

I even possible his checks got redder and he he shock his head slightly and said "Yeah, I'm okay..." he paused looking at me. "Oh, um I'm M/N, a second year." "Its nice to meet you M/N. I'm Hinata Shouyo, a first year." he said smiling pointing at his chest when he said his name. "It's nice to-" I got cut off by a volley ball flying past my head and what looked to be a first ear screaming at him. It was something the lines of "BOKE HINATA BOKE! YOUR LATE FOR VOLLEYBALL!" Hinata then got grabbed by the back of his shirt and was dragged away by a screaming first year. I watched as they continued down the hallway softly smiling at their antics. As I walked off of campus. I thought to myself "Those two are entertaining." 

A.N. Sorry this was so short! I hope to update sometime this weekend! Please leave request for characters!


	2. Kageyama X reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's just a tad bit insecure

FLUFF   
Word count :1005 

M/N's pov:  
Tick...Tick...Tick...

The clock ticked on and on in Tobio's room as I waited for him to get back from volleyball. Normally I would wait for him where him and some kid he calls "tangerine" split up, but he said to just go home without him. For someone as clingy and touchy as he is, this is extremely odd behavior. Did one of his teammates see us or something? I know he isn't out to them. Maybe that's it? I let out a drawn out sigh as I look at his door for the 100th time.

I could hear the door unlock and Tobio talking to his mom on the phone. "Yeah mom, I know. No ones here. I know where the spaghetti is. I can take care of myself when your not there mom. I gotta go. Mhm. Love you two, bye! Bye! BYE!" I turned to the door right as it opened. 

"Oh, M/N what are you doing here? Didn't I say to go home without me?" He said throwing his schoolbag in the corner and taking off the school blazer. 

"Yeah you did. That's my problem." I said running my hand through my H/C hair, pausing at the top and letting it fall. "You never tell me to go home without you. I either meet you where you and tangerine split or at Ukai's store. Are you mad at me or something?" I asked walking up to him once he closed the door. 

"What? No, I'm not mad, it's just..." He said then looked down at the floor mumbling. I sigh then grab his hand and lead him to the bed. I lay down on my side and pat the space next to me. He glances up and lights up when he sees this and practically leaps to get next to me. I laugh as he nuzzles his face in my neck pulling my closer with his arms. I snake my hands into his hair and start playing with it.   
This reminded me that back in middle school, when his teammates rejected him, he got super depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone. He stopped eating and even though he was forced to go to school, he wasn't there. It was like he was still on the court feeling the rejection from his teammates over again. He started to distance himself from me. I wanted to help him, but he kept pushing me away. We ended up in this huge fight about how he was pushing me away and I just wanted to help him. 

It was then that he broke down. He was sobbing and screaming about how he was a failure of a player and a boyfriend. It took him three hours before he wanted to talk about it. The whole time I just held him and played with his hair.

"M/N? Why, did... how come.. why did you start dating me?" he said shaking me out of my thoughts. 

"Hmm?" I asked looking down at the top of his head. I could feel him starting to shake and tremble in my arms.   
"It's just, I don't have a nice smile or a good laugh. I don't know how to interact with strangers unless it's about volleyball, and I yell a lot and I-'' he said sitting up and running his hands through his hair. "You are perfect. So what if you're smile is a little awkward? It's your's. Have you considered that I like you despite your flaws? I know you yell. So do I. You act like you haven't seen me trying to do my math homework." I said while getting in his lap and tugging his hands from his hair . "You are my boyfriend. That means I like you. This includes your flaws.'' 

At this he started tearing up and sniffling. I smiled at him and kissed the tears that were starting to fall and wrapped my arms around him. 3...2...1 I thought then the water works began. I just held him and whispered sweet things in his ears. After he calmed down enough to talk, I asked "What happened? Did the salty stick of a been pole say something? I swear if he did I'm going to find him and make him regret ever stepping foot near my amazingly sweet, caring, adorable-" 

He started laughing at the insults I threw at his teammate. "Ye-yeah. You don't even know him yet your already not a fan.'' I handed him a tissue to blow his nose and sat at the edge of his bed. "What did he say?'' I asked, rubbing little circles on his back. After blowing his nose, he laid down putting his head in my lap. "Some stuff abut how tangerine and I act like a couple. I got mad cause I have you and he's all like 'see? what did I say' and I stormed off and got chewed out by daichi. I would never cheat! You're all I want and our so nice to me even when I mess up and your beautiful and I love you." After saying this he froze and looked up at me. "I love you, M/N. I love you." he sat up and hugged me, still saying is mantra of 'I love you'. Even though we've been dating for a year and a half and have said I love you a hundred times to each other, this felt different. Like it was the first time we said it. The nervousness, the fear, and the hope that the other would say it back. I could feel it all again like it was the first time. I looked up and kissed his nose and cheeks. "I love you too, Tobio." I said pulling him to cuddle me. "I always will." 

As I drifted off to sleep, I could feel Tobio's smile against my neck, and a faint "I love you M/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Oh my gosh the fluff in this chapter! *squeals into pillow* I had so much fun writing this! Please drop some requests for me!


	3. Asahi x Gamer! reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Asahi is ooc, but a friend wanted this so here we go! hope you guys like it!

M/N = male name   
H/C = hair color   
N/N= nickname   
F/C = favorite color 

Italics are your thoughts   
Word count: 1121 

Bam! Bam! "Nice receive!" Followed by more bams and the squeaking of shoes rang out in the air. This is where you sat, outside of Karasuno's gym waiting for practice to finish so you could go over to your boyfriend Asahi's house. Yes you were in a relationship with the ace of Karasuno. It was a miracle, when you confessed your feelings to him you were fully expecting to get rejected and have your heart broken. 

Flashback:   
"I like you! So please, go out with me!" You screamed looking up at him. He froze, and you could see confusion paint his face. His mouth open and closed and his eyebrows furrowed together and he looked and where but you. You could feel panic and regret ride up inside of you. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..' you thought.   
"Y-you like me? Like, like like me?" He managed to get out. He was confused. You were so perfect. You were way out of his league. He wasn't really anyone special. He got okay grades, and he wasn't anything spectacular to look at. "Why me?" He asked.   
"Because your so sweet and kind! Your determined. You care for everyone!" You yelled. "So please, either reject me or say something!" You added, quieter when you saw him flinch at your raised voice.

"Why would I reject you? I like you to M/N." He said scratching the back of his neck. "I have volleyball practice tomorrow, but I'm free on Friday, if you wanna go do something. Only of you want to though! I mean you might not wanna-" he started rambling, shacking his hands in the air.  
"I'm free. And yes, I would love to go do something. As long as it's a date." You said and flashed him a bright smile.  
Flashback end

You sighed and pulled out your switch and started playing animal crossing. Your friend, Kenma was complaining about how Kuroo took his phone and switch because he didn't go to practice. You laughed and continued playing until you felt a hand grab the back of your collar and pull you inside of the gym. "Woah, hey!" You yelled trying to not drop your switch. You looked up at the person who dragged you in here. He was bald and looked feral. I wonder if he's going to start foaming at the mouth.  
"YOU'VE BEEN OUTSIDE OUR ENTIRE PRACTICE! WHAT ARE TRYING TO DO?" He screamed pointing his finger at you and making a face. 

"I was just waiting for Asahi so we-'' I sated to say while getting up from the ground. I was cut off very rudely by some ball of orange hair running straight into my chest, successfully knocking me back over. He landed on top of my back with his elbow digging into by rib and his knees in my side. "OWW!" I yelled pushing him off of me and clutching my side.   
"Ahh, I'm sorry!! I was trying to get the ball! I'm so sorry!" he yelled his face getting redder and redder. "It's fine, I guess." I said rubbing my sore ribs and side. 

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION! WHY WERE YOU WAITING FOR ASAHI-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU, SOME CREEP!?" He yelled. By now the whole gym was quiet and was watching this go down. "No, and I would appreciate it if you stopped yelling baldy." I snapped at him getting mad. I did answer his question but then that kid ran into me. Not my fault he didn't listen. 

"Who are you calling baldy you (Bean pole if your taller/brick if your average height/midget if your shorter)!" He screamed balling his fists. I could see Asahi in the corner of my eye. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Hey Asahi, when does your practice end?'' I asked turning by back to the angry second year. "HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" he screamed. 

You continued to ignore him as you walked to Asahi and went to give him a hug. His face lightened up and walked into your arms. "Hey N/N. I'm sorry for Tanaka being so loud." He murmured into your chest. (or on the top of your head f your shorter!) You could feel him lightly shacking. Is he this nervous for me to be meeting his teammates?

"It's fine." You said leaning up/down and gave him a peck on his lips. 

At this he froze and his face went tomato red. The gym erupted in screams and yelling while everyone practically ran to properly introduce themselves and keep Tanaka from punching you.  
"WHAT!?"   
"ASAHI-SAN HAS A BOYFRIEND?"   
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"   
"DON"T IGNORE ME YOU (insert previous insult here)!"   
"HI! I'M HINATA! DO YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL? HOW DID YOU AND ASAHI-SAN MEET? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR? WHAT ABOUT-" the orange haired ball of energy questioned, only cutting himself off once he say Daichi's face. 

Once the yelling started, you got madder and madder. You didn't like yelling. At all.   
"GUYS! Stop yelling!" Asahi yelled covering your ears. You sighed in relief when the yelling stopped. "Thank you teddy bear." You said and Asai's face erupted in red again. "To answer your question baldy, I was waiting for Asahi so we could go to his house." you snapped at him. For once he stayed quiet. You turned towards the ball of orange. "Hinata, right? I don't play volleyball, we met back in junior high, and my favorite color is F/C. Now, when does your practice end?'' you said all anger in your voice gone. "We were just getting ready to clean up M/N-senpai." the ball said. "Asahi, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend? I thought we were your friends!" a silver haired boy asked, sounding hurt. Silver hair, is he the setter Asahi talks about? 

"I'm sorry Suga, I just didn't know how you would take it." Asahi said pulling himself out of his embarrassed stupor.   
"It's okay. No harm done. Now, why don't we clean up and change." Daichi said clapping his hands once to get everyone's attention. This was met by a choir of "no, I want to practice longer!" and "I wanted to talk to M/N more!" Peace and quiet fell over the group with a single glare given out by Daichi. "Clean up. Then change. Understood HInata, Kageyama, and Noya?" He said menacingly. I chuckled at how scared everyone besides Suga and I looked. I leaned up/down and kissed Asahi's cheek, then went to go back to sit down outside. As I was leaving I heard someone ask, most likely Noya , "Sooo, who tops?"


	4. Iwazumi x chubby!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this took a while. I hope it was worth it though! Have a good day/night and stay safe! :)

Angst with a fluffy ending. 

Word count: 2872 

"How long does it take them to change? geesh.'' The H/C male said, leaning onto the chest of the taller male. "I don't know. But I don't mind. More time to cuddle with you ." He said nuzzling his nose into the your hair, breathing in your shampoo. You chuckled and closed your eyes, enjoying the moment. Between your club and his practices and games, you didn't get a whole lot of time to just cuddle and appreciate each others company. 

"Oh- who do we have here? The little fatty fag and his boyfriend!" A voice rang out. You winced and shrunk into Hajime. You knew who's voice that was. R/N was a long time bully of yours. Ever since you guys where little, she'd make fun of you. First it was your smile and weight. Then when you came out she and her friends would beat you up after school in junior high. Once you started dating Hajime in your first year, he'd scare them off before they could do anything other than throw a few hurtful words.

"You know he's only dating you out of pity right? No one would actually want someone as fat as you. Your simply to ugly to love." her friend yelled over at you. You looked down at the ground and tried to not let out the sniffle and tears that were sure to come. Is he really just dating me out of pity? I know I'm not the best looking but...he wouldn't.... right? You thought. 

"HEY! FUCK OFF! DO I HAVE TO BEAT IN INTO YOUR HEADS? IF I HAVE TO I WILL! HEY!! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Hajime yelled standing up and rolling back his jacket sleeves. You lightly chuckled at how ready he was to fight someone for you. Once they had run off, he sat back down and hugged you and said "I know what your thinking. They're wrong. I love you, and your body doesn't change that. You're amazing." 

BAM! The door to the locker rooms slammed open with an angry kyotani behind them. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! SO CAN WE GET THIS OVER WITH ALREADY?!" He roared at the rest of the team who was following him. 

"We would have already been going if you and Cream puff-chan didn't try and make out in the middle of changing!" Oikawa whined. Kyotani 'tch'ed and walked off, not before you caught glance at his face that was bright red.   
"WRONG WAY!" Yahaba yelled at his back. You chuckled as they play fought standing up and brushing off the dirt on your pants. Hajime clapped his hands and got the attention of the fighting couple. Even if they only told us a few weeks ago they were dating, it's nice to see them so happy. You thought watching as Hajime rounded up the team and started walking to the dinner. You guys were going out to eat to celebrate Kyotani coming back to the team. Though, that was a few weeks ago, this might just be an excuse from Makki and Mastu to get free food from you. 

You glanced over at Hajime, he looked so happy. Laughing at a joke that you didn't quite catch, cheeks lightly blushed, smiling widely for the world to see. 'He's only dating you out of pity, you know that right?" the bullies words rang through your head. No matter what, the whole walk over there, you kept thinking about what they had said. By the time you got there, you were practically mute. Only talking when talked too and not really smiling.   
You guys were led to the back of the dinner where they had the big tables. 

"Hi! I'm Sasha and I'll be one of your waiters tonight. What can I get started for you guys tonight?" She smiled at your group. Kyotani ordered some chicken, and yahaba got some Ikuradon. Oikawa ordered an omelet with milk bread even though it was dinner. Makki, Matsu, and Watari all ordered ramen. Kindaichi and Kunimi got salmon and rice with corn. (idk) 

"I'll have some Agedashi dōfu please. M/N, what do you want?'' Hajime asked looking up from the menu.  
"Hm? Oh, I'm good." you gave a small chuckle and messed with your fingers in your lap. 

"Okay this will all be out in a minute!" Sasha chirped throwing a smile as she walked away. "Why didn't you order anything M/N?'' Hajime quietly asked.   
"It's nothing. I just had a big lunch and a snack at my club." You laughed and threw a bright smile at him. 'Such a disgrace. Your to fat to love. He's just dating you out of pity.' R/N words rang through your head as the waiter am back with everyone's food and water. You could feel Hajime's eyes on you all through out dinner. But you couldn't bring yourself to talk. Through out dinner you noticed small things. Like how your fat rolls if you leaned to much forward, or how Hajime looked at you with his eyes full of worry. Or how much smaller you felt if you hunched over slightly and put your arms in your lap. 

"M/N. Are you okay?You're acting weird." Hajime murmured so the team wouldn't hear. Not like they would over Makki and Mastu's yelling of memes.   
"Yes babe, I'm fine It's like I told you. I just had a snack at club..." you said getting angry. Not at him but at yourself for not hiding it better. For not being skinny or deserving enough for him. ".. okay if you say so..." He said finishing up his food. 

"I'm not paying." Oikawa said, finishing up the last bite of his omelet.   
"Yes you are. This was your idea." Iwa said, finished with his food watching with a disgusted face as Makki practically licked his bowl clean."But I payed for the arcade a few weeks back. It's your turn to pay, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined glaring at him. "Yeah but you didn't clean up last Tuesday after club, so you pay." Hajime said getting angry at him. You sweat dropped at the sudden change of atmosphere. '' Fine I'll pay. But you owe me." Oikawa groaned and waved the waiter over.

Time skip brought to you by mad dog chan~

We were walking back to Matsukawa's house to hang out for a little bit. Oikawa was whining about how he had to pay for our huge dinner and how Iwa had to repay him. Hajime was in the front of the group by Mastukawa and Hanamaki, laughing at jokes and rough hosing a little. Oikawa and Yahaba were talking about setter things while Kyotani glared at them. Mostly at Oikawa for stealing yahaba's attention. Kindaichi and Kunimi where laughing at a joke Watari made and you where in the back, just watching at how the team worked together. How happy Hajime seemed to be. 

"Fat pig, no one will ever love you. Just jump you loser!" You let out a sigh at the memory. You were in a dark place and a classmate found your scars. They laughed and made fun of you, saying that you're be doing everyone a favor if you committed. 

"Hey." You jumped at the sudden voice at your side. It was Hajime. "Don't scare me like that!" You whined, punching his arm lightly.   
"I know you said it's nothing but, you've been acting weird all evening since R/N opened her pathetic excuse of a mouth and-'' he murmured trying to hold your hand, but you kept puling away from him. "How many times to I have to say it? I'm Fine Hajime." you snapped quietly cutting him off. You glared off to the side getting angry.   
"No need to snap. I just want to make sure your okay!" He retaliated, giving up on holding your hand. "Just leave me alone, Hajime. I'm FINE.'' you ended up yelling the last part of your sentence. 'That was louder then I wanted it to be.'

"No You're not! You've been acting weird all night!You didn't eat, you didn't talk at all the whole night and you're saying your fine?!" he said, accidentally raising his voice at you. You flinched back and glared at him with tears gathering in your eyes. By now the team was quiet and watching you guys. You've never fought with him in front of the team. You guys hardly even disagreed with each other. "You wouldn't under understand either way. " You snapped looking at the ground, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

"You don't know that. Just talk to me. I know somethings wrong. Is this about what R/N said?" He pleaded trying to get you to talk. Once he said R/N's name though, you tensed up and actually took a step back. 

"I DO KNOW THAT! LOOK AT YOU HAJIME! Your the literal DEFINITION of perfect! You have good grades and you have the body of a god! You don't know what it's like getting told that your useless everyday by everyone around you! You don't know whats its like having people beat you down just because you weigh more than them!" You screamed at him. You took a shaky breath and continued. "I don't even know why we're dating! Your perfect and I'm just a peice of ugly trash that no one wants!" You finished looking at his face. Confusion and hurt swirled around in his eyes. His mouth opened and closed, processing what he heard. You couldn't stand it and turned around running off. "M/N!!" You heard Hajime yell after you. 'I can't outrun him, but maybe I can out trick him.' You turned into the nearest ally way and just turned whenever you thought you heard him catching up. 

By the time you stopped hearing him catching up with you, there was a light down pour. You bent over and panted trying to catch your breath. Once your breathing was under control you looked around. 'Where am I?' You thought as the buildings looked so unfamiliar. 'How far did I run?' You were in the back end of an ally way, trash cans to your left and stacked boxes against the wall to your right. You walked over and sat down by the boxes trying to get some cover from the rain. You started to think of the good moments you had with Hajime. Your first kiss, the first date, when you confessed. When you spent the weekend over at his house dancing, baking, and watching movies. The first time you had done it. His smile when you remembered his birthday and had spent it doing the things he loves. 

You started crying thinking of how you just threw that all down the drain. 'There's no way he'll love me after this. No way..' You cried and cried, letting out heart wrenching wails in the rain. You were cold and wet, didn't know where you were and had probably just made your boyfriend of almost 3 years want to break up with you. To say the least, fairly miserable. 

That night, you fell asleep with your arms curled around your shaking body trying to keep the warmth in.   
TIME-SKIP TIME-SKIP (the next morning) 

You slowly peeled open your eyes, looking around. '..A godzilla poster? Above the bed? Oh, I'm at Hajime's. ' you thought trying to wake up. 'WAIT I'M AT HAJIME'S HOUSE?!' with this thought you were throwing off the sheets and getting out of bed with astounding speed. You rushed to your feet heading towards the door when you heard sobs. You slowly turned towards his bathroom door that was cracked. The closer to the door you got, the louder the sobs were. You slowly cracked your head in the bathroom and what you saw broke your heart. 

Hajime was curled up in the corner sobbing and shaking badly. You could see the toilet lid was up and it wrecked of vomit. You rushed into the bathroom and closed the toilet lid and sat down next to hajime and took his hand in your's. "Hey, can you hear me?" you asked softly, rubbing circles on his hands. His head flew up when you started to talk. If your heart wasn't already broken, it would have broke right then. His eyes where puffy and red with fat tears falling down his face, dripping onto his lap and the floor. His mouth was opened and he was breathing heavily trying to get full breaths of air. 

He let out another sob and buried his head in your chest. His arms wrapped around you as he sobbed into your chest. You wiggled your arms around him and started to run your hands through his hair, murmuring sweet nothings to him. Like how you loved his smile and how you felt when he cooked. You said your favorite things about him and how you love him. Once he calmed down about ten minutes later you moved to the edge of his bed. He just followed saying nothing, eyes switching from watching the floor to watching you.   
''Are you gonna b-break u-up w-wit-with m-me?'' He stuttered tears welling up again in his eyes. This took you by surprise, you thought he was gonna break up with you. 

"No! I mean, unless you want to...." You said quietly. 'I knew it. He doesn't want me, I should have just kept my mouth shut.' You thought bitterly. You glanced up at his face. His eyes swirled with hurt and pain, and he screamed "I DON'T!" while lunging at you, wrapping you in a huge hug, which knocked you guys over onto the floor. 

He had started crying again, and was trying to get words out. "I just- yo-you're- ups-upset, couldn't wan-want t-to help an-and you r-ran, didn- didn't want to make-make you ma-mad!'' He stuttered out, crying into you're chest. "It's okay, Haji. Just breath with me, okay?" you whispered, nose nuzzling the top of his head, breathing in his shampoo. He lightly nodded and you could hear his breathing starting to calm down and his cries got softer. Once he calmed down enough, you started talking. "Look, I don't want to break up. I never have. I just didn't understand why someone like you would even look at someone like me. R/N just has made me feel so bad about myself for the longest time and what she said yesterday just hit deep. It's not your fault." 

As you talked you sat up and pulled Hajime's head into our lap. Once you finished, he looked up at you then glanced away and whispered '' Last night, when you started running, I felt like my world was shattering. And no matter what I did or how hard I tried, I couldn't fix it. When I lost you in the alley ways, I thought that was it. I thought you'd never come back. I spent the whole night just walking the alley ways trying to find you. I didn't though." he chuckled and pulled your hand to his hair. You smiled and started to run your hands through his hair, waiting for him to finish explaining his story. 

"...It was Kyotani and Yahaba that found you. They were almost home and there you were, in the alley way behind Yahaba'a house, asleep and you were so cold you weren't really even shivering anymore. I've never ran so fast in my life. When I got to you, you looked so miserable and cold. I thought that you'd never wake up. Or if you did you'd hate me for pushing so much and want to br-brea-break u-up." He sutured, closing his eyes and leaning into your hand. You leaned down and pecked his lips, smiling. 

"I guess we were both being idiots then." You laughed out. You looked down at Hajime, smiled then got up heading to his door. "Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Are your parents home?" You asked peaking your head into the hallway. 

You heard shuffling behind you as Hajime got up and you felt warm hands envelope your's. You're face erupted into a blush as you glanced behind you. Just as your face turned Hajime captured your lips in a loving kiss. He soon pulled away though and asked "Do you want to?". You chuckled and nodded. You pulled him plush against your body. He soon recaptured your lips again with a small growl. You found yourself melting into the kiss. He turned you're body back into his bedroom and closed the door with a kick. You wrapped you hands around his neck as his soon found your waist. You two continued to make out until your stomach deiced to be a cock block and rumbled super loudly. 

You pulled away blushing from both embarrassment and the steamy make out session. He laughed at your face and gave you a light peck on your swollen lips and led you out of his room to the kitchen. 

The rest of the day was spent watching movies and talking through issues and feelings. While you two weren't the picture perfect couple, you could trust him and he could trust you.


	5. KuroKen X Suicidal!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND HOMOPHOBIC SLURS!!!! DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU ,PLEASE!!!

"Aagh!" I grunted as the foot made contact with my ribs. I could hear the snickering above me.   
"How weak are you? I bet this faggot likes getting treated like this. What do you guys think?" The guy said above me. His friends just agreed with him and laughed at my pathetic attempt to get up. Then the bell signaling that lunch was over rang. "Aww, I wanted to hit him more. Oh well, I guess I'll hit you harder tomorrow to make up for it." He said chuckling, like he was talking about homework. He and his friends walked away laughing at your crumpled body that was trying to sit up. I didn't get to eat. 'Not like it would stay down anyway.' I thought with a sigh. I stood up, nearly falling over with the wave on nausea that hit. Once I wasn't about to fall over dead, I patted the dirt of of your shirt and pants.

Your late to your next class, but you were looking forward to practice. 'I hope Kuroo isn't mad at me for telling kenma about the pudding. His face was so worth it though.' You thought as class wrapped up. 

You were walking to practice with a light smile on your face when you got a call. You pulled out your phone and looked at the caller I.D. 'Why. Why. I did all of my chores. Did the school call? I was quiet last night when he was hitting me wasn't I? Is he drunk again?' were the thoughts that ran through your head as you slowly swiped the screen to accept the call. You gulped as you put the phone to your head.   
"Yes, father?" you said almost automatically. By now your body was tensing up and your breaths where starting to shorten.   
"Hey M/N. You know, that club you do after school? That one sport, ball something." he said, voice slurring a bit. 'Great, he's drunk. Did my grades slip?' you thought as your reply came out instantly.   
"Yes, and I play volleyball father."

"Well, I want more time with you after school. My jobs just sooo hard and stressful, and I miss my stress reliever. So you're going to quit the ball club. Alright?" He sang out. You could feel your heart drop into your stomach. 'No...No, not volleyball. Please, anything but that!'   
"..May.. may I ask why volleyball specifically?" you asked with tremor in your voice. 

"YOU DON'T GET TO QUESTION ME YOU BRAT! I PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS NOT FUCKING QUESTION ME!" He roared over the phone into your ear. You flinched and pulled the phone away from your ear, holding it at arms length. After he was done yelling at you he hung up and right before the call ended you could hear glass shattering. 'Great. Just great. How fucking great! The one thing I actually enjoyed gets taken from me. Is this the sign?' You let out a shaky sign as you put your phone back in your pocket. You leaned your head back and let the tears start falling. 'Better now then later.' You thought bitterly. A few minutes later you pulled your phone out again and texted in the Nekoma group chat that you wouldn't be coming to practices or games anymore and you'd turn in your jersey once it was washed. You couldn't even look at the texts that soon flooded the chat, especially the ones from Kuroo and Kenma. With tears in your glossy E/C eyes, you shut off your phone. 

You turned around and walked off of campus in the slowly dying swarm of students also leaving. The walk home was filled with dread, sadness and guilt. You felt guilty for what you said. The three of you have been friends since you could remember. You guys had promised to play volleyball until you three went to nationals. And now, you where backing out of it. 'Not like I had much of a choice but still.' You thought bitterly as you kicked a pebble, turning onto your street. As you looked up at your house, a great feeling of fear washed over you, drowning you and tugging you under its control. You clenched your fist, digging your fingernails into your palms and tried to get your breathing back under control.   
As you walked up to the door, you could hear the t.v. running. It was the news station. 'Guess it's just not my day today.' you thought hand hovering over the doorknob. He only had the t.v. on the news station when he was super angry or completely wasted. You let out a shaky sigh and gathered your courage and slowly opened the door. Just as you closed it though, a bottle went flying through the air. You barely had time to raise your arms before the bottle broke, shards digging into your fore arms as you let out a yelp of pain. 

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I TOLD YOU TO DROP THAT FAGGOT CLUB OF YOURS! WHY WHERE YOU OUT SO LATE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I DO FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS? YOU SHOULD BE GROVELING BENEATH MY SHOE!" Your 'dad' roared at you. He rushed forward grabbing your arm digging the shards deeper into your arm as he threw you to the ground. He began to kick your already sore ribs as he screamed profanities and insults at you. After a few minutes he pulled you up by your collar and dragged you to what looked like a study on the outside but held something way more sinister. You lifted your head as your world spinned, but once you saw where you were being dragged to you started to struggle and pulled on your collar trying to get out of his grasp. 

"NO! PLEASE NOT THE CLOSET, NO PLEASE!" You screamed as he dragged you through the room, heading to the back. Your begging fell on deaf ears as he shoved you into, you guessed it, into a closet. Although this wasn't any closet. The walls were a pure white and the floor was concrete.

You had been locked in here for many days without food or water when you disobeyed. The walls were soundproof and the floor was cold to sit on. You got up off of the freezing floor and jumped towards the door right as it closed. You banged on the piece of wood, trying to somehow convince your father to let you out.   
You gave up after about an hour. You could feel the tears falling down your face as you curled into a ball. That night, you sobbed yourself to sleep, with a rumbling stomach and a guilt ridden heart. 

TIME SKIP~ brought to you by Kenma's games 

It had been a week. A week of talking myself up to it then chickening out right before you did it. You couldn't leave without telling them. The guilt you would feel just thinking about ending it without them knowing was to great. So, after about 5 wasted papers and a vial of tears, you finally held them. What were they? They were letters, confessing your love to the loves of your life. Yes, that's right, loves as plural. You loved your two best friends with all of your broken, shattered heart. Kenma's face as he ranted about the finial boss fight in his new game, the way kuroo's eyes light up as he answered a hard question in chemistry. The light blush that would be evident on Kenma's face as you hugged him. The snarky remarks you and Kuroo would trow around. 

You were completely in love with your two best friends. Which made leaving so much harder. You didn't want them to cry or be sad about you leaving, but you just couldn't stay. The pain was just to much. 

So on Friday, you woke up early and cleaned your room. Easier for your dad to get rid of your stuff then. You got ready as you normally did, but left an envelope on your bed, with two different ones in your bag. You knew your dad would go into your bedroom when you didn't come home tonight. 'I'll never have to come back.' you thought with a small smile on your face. 

You sped through the day, running away and ducking your head when someone from the team would look in your direction. At lunch, you asked the assistant teacher to open the locker room door under the idea that you left something important in there. Once alone you pulled out the letters and your jersey. You slid the letters into Kuroo's and Kenma's lockers and put your jersey on the bench closet to the door.   
After that, you're classes seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Your body was on auto-pilot as you cleaned up your stuff and walked up to the stairs leading up to the roof. There where a few girls talking on the roof and you just waited for them to finish. Once they where gone, you walked up to the edge of the roof, just admiring the view. You let out a relaxed sigh and took off your bag, jacket, and shoes placing them neatly in a pile. You glanced at your phone. You hadn't turned it back on since last week, the guilt was just to much to bear. 

Curiosity took over and before you knew it, your phone was powered on and you were going through the messages in the group chat.   
Everyone was confused and sad. But what hurt most was when they started begging you to answer their questions. Then you went into your private messages and looked at the messages Kenma and Kuroo left you. They were confused but they knew you had your reasons. 

Tears stared falling and you didn't even move to wipe them. You just stood up and looked over the edge. 

With Kuroo and Kenma 

"Has M/N said anything to you?" The ravenette asked the other who was playing on his phone. This just mad the other mad and a tick mark appeared on his fore head. "No Kuroo, M/N hasn't said anything to me since last week." he snapped at the rooster looking male. 

"I'm sorry it's just, I miss him." Kuroo said quietly. 'I wonder if I did something? Was it because I got mad when he told Kenma about the pudding thing?' the rooster haired male contemplated, walking to practice. "I- I miss him too. It't not just you." Kenma whispered head turned to Kuroo's general direction. "Did- did he get mad when I ranted about my new game?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He didn't really think that M/N would get mad about that but that was the only thing he could have done or said that would have made the H/C-ette mad. 

"I don't think so." Kuroo said scratching his neck. "How about after practice we go over to his house." Kuroo suggested eyes lighting up at the thought of being with the male. "Okay." Kenma replied, a light blush spreading across his face. 'I get to see M/N again!' he thought happy.   
They fell into silence as they approached the locker room. "I guess we're the first here." Kuroo said. Kenma only hummed in response and put his phone away. "Hey, this is M/N's jersey!" Kuroo yelled. "You don't think, was he serious about quiting?! I mean I know he hasn't shown up to practice this week but..." He said sitting down on the bench, holding M/N's Jersey like his life depended on it. "We can just ask him after practice Kuroo." Kenma said unlocking his locker when a letter fell out wit a heart stamp on the back. "A love confession for you!?" Kuroo said. 'Was the world gonna implode? First M/N totally ghosts them, then Kenma gets a love letter?' Kuroo thought as he watched Kenma open the letter and began reading. The his eyes widened and he started tearing up. "K-Ku-kuroo open y-our loc-locker." He said looking up. 

Kuroo's heart jumped down to his stomach. "Why?Is-" his questions were cut off by a sad, teary eyed glare from the setter. 

"O-okay?" He said getting up and walking over to his locker. When he opened it, another letter fell out onto the floor. The sicker on the back matched the one on Kenma' s. "What? Is this some prank or something?" He asked as he picked it up and opened it. His eyes widened as they fell upon familiar handwriting.

Dear Kuroo, 

If your reading this, I lost my fight. There's somethings I was to coward to say to you and Kenma. I wanted to you two to know this, but I could never seem to find the words to express how I feel about you guys. So I thought I'd write you a letter. Kinda cliche isn't it? How many rom-coms there are where the girl confesses with a letter. Cause that's what this is. A confession. 

I love you. I love you and Kenma. I love you two with all of my heart, as broken as it is. I'm sorry this is how you had to find out, but It's the only way I could tell you and still leave. I'm just to tired to keep trying. The words, the beatings, the bottles, I just couldn't keep fighting. I'm sorry. I know you're probably thinking this is your fault, but it's not. None of this is your fault, none of it. I wish we could have gone to nationals together. I'm sorry I had to break that promise. I just couldn't keep fighting. I don't want to die, I just don't want to feel the pain. 

Remember back in junior high when I would never change in front of you two? That's because he had stopped being careful. He used to only mark up my stomach and shins, because those could be played off as marks from rough housing. He told me to make sure no one would see them, but I knew that you and kenma both saw glimpses of them. 'He' is my father. If you could call him that. 

Between his beating and the bullies, I don't think that there's been a day since I was 8 that I didn't have a bruise. But you two made that bearable. I had friends and I had volleyball. last week, when I said that I wouldn't be coming to practices anymore, that was because my dad told me I had to quit volleyball. I'm sorry I'm breaking the promise to go to nationals with you guys. I'm sorry that you had to find out about this through a letter. Just, please, don't think this is your fault or Kenma's. Make sure you two eat and that he doesn't bury himself in grief. I love you, Tetsuro.  
Goodbye. If you want to grab it, I left my jacket and stuff on the roof. 

Sincerely, M/N L/N 

Once reading the letter, he read it again, looking for any sign that this was fake. When he found none, he let out a chocked sob and fell to the floor. He heard Kenma saying something in the back ground, but he couldn't focus. Not when his head was spinning and he was crying and he couldn't breath. When he couldn't feel air entering his lungs, that brought on another wave of panic. He started babbling trying to breath while clawing at his neck. Soon his hands were wrestled way from his neck and his head was being shoved into someone's chest and he was being told to breath. "L-listen to my heartbeat kuroo. Breath with me." Kenma said, voice wavering. He was never good in this type of situation before. If anyone was gonna need calming down it was normally him. 

A few minutes later when he had calmed down, kenma got up and pulled Kuroo up with him. "He said that he left his stuff on the roof, maybe he hasn't...." Kenma whispered and started walking to the door. Kuroo nodded and put his bag on the floor, turned around then raced out of the locker rooms. 

When they got to the top of the stairs, they were out of breath and panting. They shared a look and braced themselves to just find M/N's stuff without any sign of the E/C eyed boy. Kuroo went onto the roof first and gasped as he say you, tears rushing to his eyes once more. 

M/N p.o.v.

You were balancing on the edge of your school. Time seemed to slow as you just listened to the world around you. The breeze running through the trees, the dog park that was a couple blocks away that always had dogs in it. The dying conversation of people walking by the campus. You heard the door to the roof slowly open and a gasp. You didn't say anything to acknowledge the other person in hopes they'd leave and let you jump. Your eyes snapped open as you heard a deep voice. "M-M/N! can you come do-down?" 

You couldn't help yourself as your head slowly turned to look at the person behind you. You knew that voice. The person that voice belonged to had calmed you down, made you laugh and even gave you butterflies. 

There he was, eyes puffy, breathing out of control, hair wilder than you've ever seen it. "..Kuroo?.." you whispered. 'I knew it. He thinks I'm a freak.' You thought, tearing up as you looked at the head that was peaking out from his side. 

"W-why are you guys h-here?" you said turning your head back in front of you. You scrunched your eyes shut as you tried not to cry. "M/N please just come down and we can talk about this!" Kuroo yelled over the wind, slowly making his way across the roof. Kenma followed clutching his arm as he kept his eyes on your back. 

"....why?..." you said giving up on trying not to cry. You turned you head back around and the pair froze. "WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO STEAL MY HEART? WHY WON'T THE PAIN STOP?!" You yelled at them tears flowing like rivers down your face. You started sobbing as you stepped down from the ledge.

"why does it have to hurt so much to love you two?" you sobbed. As soon as you legs were both on the floor, you felt to pairs of warm arms wrap around you. 

"it's okay to feel that way M/N." Kuroo spoke into the top of your head. Kenma just nodded and buried his shacking form in your chest. "I-I'm so sor-sorry!" You chocked out as your knees gave up and you three went tumbling forward further onto the roof. 

"there's nothing to feel sorry about M/N." Kuroo said, starting to tear up again. Kenma just kept silently crying into your chest, hand balled up in your shirt. 

There you three lay, for what felt like hours, looking up at the sky and crying. One you three had calmed down, You sat up and lightly pushed kenma off of your chest and de-tangled from kuroo's arms. 

"I'm sorry. I should go...." You said trying to get up from the pile of limbs you were in the middle of. Kuroo and Kenma shared a look and tugged you back down into the pile you were almost out of. "please don't leave M/N." Kenma muttered looking you dead in the eye. But he soon got flustered and put his head back onto your chest. "I-I like you too." he whispered shacking lightly. Your face erupted into a blush as you blinked and stuttered "m-me! Lik-like, like like? Me?!" 

He looked up and pecked your lips to get you to be quiet. "yes M/N. I like like you" he said chuckling at your expression. 

"HEY! Don't leave me out!" Kuroo pouted, pulling you closer. "I like you guys too! Do I get kisses?" 

He kissed your forehead as your blushing just kept getting worse and worse. Kenma looked up at kuroo and gave him a kiss on his cheek. ''... so what are we?" Kenma quietly asked, moving to sit the group up. ''cause I want to... date...you two..." kenma said blushing furiously. " I really like you two as well. So if you want to, I think we should date." kuroo said pulling your head into his lap to play with your hair. "If it's okay with you two I would love to date you guys!" you said looking up at the two males. Kenma blushed and looked away. Kuroo looked shocked for a second then he smiled and pulled you and kenma into a hug. 

There you three sat, smiles on all three faces looking up at the sky. Short kisses and laughs were exchanged as the new found relationship was born. 

A.N.   
Omg this took so long! I think kenma's a bit ooc though. I just can't write his character well. Please leave requests for me! Have a good day and stay safe! :))


	6. Asahi x Chubby!Insecure!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi being a cute teddy bear of a boyfriend. Also mentions the aftermath of a panic/anxiety attack, but it never really gets talked about and you're free to interpenetrate it however you want.

Asahi let out a small sigh as he glanced up from his phone. He'd been outside M/N's house for about ten minutes, waiting for the other to show for their date. They were going to go out on a drive then have a picnic at the top of a hill that from the top you could see all of Myagi from. It had the prettiest views and if they didn't leave soon, they'd get there late and miss the sunset. 

'Maybe I should go in?' he thought then quickly shook his head. No, he was gonna wait out here. Going inside is what Noya, or Tanaka would do. Besides, it's not like you where hurt or anything, right? Yeah, you were fine, maybe you just slept in or you couldn't find your F/C hoodie that you insisted on wearing. You weren't hurt, there's a perfectly good reason as to why you didn't answer any of his texts. 'Maybe he is hurt.' he thought with a shiver of fear and worry. 

As he was thinking, he put his phone in his pocket and slowly walked up to the gate. 'I'll just knock on the door.' he reasoned as he undid the latch on your gate and closed it behind him. 

Just as he was about to knock, the door creaked open a little bit and he heard a soft sob from inside your house. 'M/N?!' he thought as he rushed inside. The worse case scenarios played in his head as he sprinted to your room. Had you cut yourself? Did you fall down the stairs going to the basement? Did someone break in and hurt you? Had you smashed your finger so hard that it fell off? Did you cut your knee open on the cupboard door in the kitchen?

These scenarios kept running through his head. The closer he got to your room, the louder the sobs and wails got. He could feel his heart breaking at the thought of you being hurt. He came to a stop right outside your door and steeled himself for what layed beyond. He slowly opened it and what he saw nearly made him fall to the floor on his knees. 

You were on the far side on the room, in front of a cracked mirror and you were sobbing. Various outfits layed around you in a hazardous pile. The mirror was cracked and pieces had fallen onto the floor around your shacking body. 

Asahi didn't know what to do. Did he move you away from the glass and risk touching you before you were ready to be touched? Or did he let you stay where you were and risk you cutting yourself on accident? He didn't want to touch you if you weren't ready, but he wanted to get away from the glass on the floor. 

"M/N?" he asked slowly walking towards the male on the floor. Your head snapped up and Asahi could see the panic behind your E/C eyes. "baby, can I hug you?'' he asked getting onto the floor himself. You let out a sob and threw yourself in the waiting arms of your boyfriend. He let out a yelp as you landed in his lap, throwing an arm out behind him to stay sitting. You sobbed into his arms as he slowly moved you two away from the glass shards that littered the corner. 

Once he had you in his arms, his anxiety lowered ad spiked at the same time. He couldn't see any physical wounds, but there was a reason that you were sobbing in the corner of your room. As you cried into his chest he ran a hand through your H/C hair and lightly scratched your scalp. 

While you calmed down, Asahi just stared at the top of your head as he tried to figure what made you upset. A thousand different threats for various people ran through his head. 

Did someone say something? M/N doesn't really care what people think unless there close to him. Is the team close? I swear to Satan's ass crack if beanpole-shima said something I will make him regret even existing in the same universe as M/N. By the time I'm done with him he'll look like a pregnant roach that got blasted by a flamethrower, melted and re-frozen, made into ice cream that got left out in the sun for a week in a car in Southern California in the middle of June.' He thought, body curling around M/N protectively. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly, running his hands through your H/C hair. 

"...can we cuddle for a bit first?" you asked nuzzling the top of you head into his chest. Asahi chuckled and pulled you closer to him. After a few minutes, you spoke up. 

"I was just having a bad day. I didn't mean to worry you." You said, upset that you'd ruined the date that you two were supposed to go on with your break down. 

"It's okay to have bad days M/N. Just know that I'll always be here for you no matter what." Asahi said stroking your hair lovingly. "Do you wanna just stay in? We can have a movie night. We'll watch F/M." 

You smiled and sat up, and wiped the last few tears away. "Yeah, that'd be nice." 

Asahi smiled brightly at you and then dragged you downstairs to get the food out of his car and pick out movies to watch. You set up a blanket fort in the middle of the living room while Asahi was outside. 

"I hope you don't mind slightly warm potato sal- OW!" he yelled as he tripped over the edge of your fort and fell over into the fort. He almost landed on top of you, but you rolled over in time to avoid his chest and sides, but getting smacked with his flying arms. "...watch where you're going teddy bear, you almost smushed me!" you exclaimed head flying up from the mess of blankets you were under. He just sat there and slowly started to blush. 

You turned your head slightly to the side and tried to figure out why wasn't saying anything. 

"Your too cute M/N. How did I get so lucky?" He said, reaching up to cup your face with his large hands. Your face erupted in a blush as you blinked trying to figure out where this was coming from. 

"W-where is this coming from?" You asked blushing. 

Asahi just chuckled and sat up and got out the food and started making your plate. He turned back to you, who's blush was dying down and beamed. "Eat up, I made your favorite!"

You mumbled and grabbed the plate and slowly started to eat. You watched Asahi eat his food from the corner of your eyes. 'My revenge will come. Just you wait.' you thought menacingly as you ate. Once you where finished you set your plate down and looked over at Asahi as he was finishing up the last few bites of food. 

He glanced over at you as he was chewing his last bite and tilted his head wondering why you where just watching him. 'Now!' you thought and lunged forward you quickly knocked him over onto the floor. You started tickling his stomach relentlessly as he tried to pry you off but with you straddling him, it was pretty difficult. He let out a barking laugh as he wiggled beneath you. "M/- M/N! s-stop!" he laughed out, trying to breath in between laughs. 

"NO!" you yelled and you continued on for a another minute. You only got up because of the threats to pee his pants. As he caught his breath, you set the fort back up and picked out a movie. Of course It was F/M. You were a man of culture. Once he caught his breath, he got up and started making the popcorn. 

After a few minutes into the beginning of the movie Asahi came back with two large bowls of popcorn. As you watched the movie, Asahi slowly pulled you closer to him. At first it was just an arm around your back, then the arm started to tug, then he scooted closer to you. You let out a sigh and just scooted completely into his side. "You can ask to cuddle Asahi." You deadpanned as he blushed and tried to come up with an defense. He never did as you simply turned your attention back to the movie. 

After another half hour you were on the brink of falling asleep when Asahi flipped over onto his back and pulled you onto his chest. It was warmer than his side and you contently nuzzled your face into his chest. He laughed and whispered, "I love you M/N. Even on your bad days. Your smile, your gorgeous E/C eyes. The way your face lights up when you get a serve right. Your extra chub. All of you. It lights me up on the inside and I'm extremely lucky to be able to call you mine. I love you, so much it hurts to even think about being without you. I love you M/N. Sleep well baby. You deserve it." You nodded off right as he said that and Asahi could tell by the way your chest rose and fell rhythmically. He smiled and pulled you even closer into his arms and fell asleep soon after. 

This is how your mom found you the next day, and if she took a few pictures to brag about what an amazing guy you had caught to her friends, well what you don't know can't hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this was so cute! This actually was a request from a user on wattpad, and I think it turned out pretty well.


	7. TanaEnno X Omega!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: THIS HAS A RAPE/NON-CON WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ IT IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU PLEASE!!!!!
> 
> this is an A/B/O so if you don't like this, I warned you.  
> Also, I thought I'd let you know a bit about his because I altered the universe idea a bit.
> 
> So an omega in heat once mated won't want to have sex with anyone else. If their is another person that their close to near them in their heat, they will just want to cuddle and be platonicly touched(E.x they will want to cuddle and hug). Also, ''scenting'' is really just one person putting their smell or scent on someone else. This is taken as a sign of that person being taken or in a happy relationship. It is also kinda intimate and touching or smelling their scent glands without that person permission is very intrusive and rude.

You let out a sigh as you watched the clock. The day was almost over with, but the your last class just seemed to drag out. 'I hope Takeda was able to come over.' you thought. Your sister had gone into heat early this morning. You had to pry her cuddle obsessed self off of you to try and convince her to go into her nest. You had texted her boyfriend, Takeda about her going into heat as you left. You wished to what ever god or gods were out there that you could go over to your boyfriends house. The last heat your sister had, neither Tanaka or Ennoshita could let you stay over and you were forced to sit there on your bed blasting music through your headphones at three a.m. because apparently she was a monster to satisfy in bed. 

You sniffed the air and quietly grumbled under your breath. You still smelled like an omega in heat. You hoped the smell would die down before practice because then you wouldn't have to deal with your boyfriends fretting over you before you awkwardly explained in front of the whole team what happened. 

"M/N, since I can see you aren't paying attention can you explain the meaning of the passage?" Your teacher asked, shaking you out of your thoughts. You flushed as you stuttered out an answer. "W-well the character Anaya felt grief about her friend's death, s-so she killed their unfaithful husbands in their name." 

The teacher looked shocked and slowly nodded and moved on with the group reading. The bell ringed a few minutes later and you were out of there in the blink of an eye. 

As you ran down the halls, dodging students and teachers alike, you felt a hand grab your arms and another body pushed you into an empty classroom. Before you could figure out what happened, there was rope around your wrists and a tie around your mouth. 

"MHHHMHHM!" You screamed kicking and flailing your arms around, trying to loosen the restraints. All that got you was a swift kick to your ribs and your arms being forced above your head. 

"Sweet little omega, why are you fighting? You're in heat aren't you? Don't you want us Alpha's to fill you up?" Some alpha grabbed your face and forced you to look at the leader. You growled and tried to kick him in his face. He easily dodged and punched your nose in retaliation. 

"Stupid little omega whore. Trying to put up a fight, are we?" You were thrown to the ground and swift kicks were delivered to your side. "MHHHM" you screamed out when a particularly hard kick hit your throat. You coughed and curled into a ball. You let out a whine as the kicks stopped. The kicks were only replaced with something worse. An alpha that had been more towards the back of the group picked you up and buried his head in your neck, right next to your scent glands. After a moment he growled and threw you to the ground again. 

"This little bitchy whore isn't even in heat! He tricked us!" He barked out and kicked you a few more times.   
"What do you mean, isn't in heat? I smelled it on him the whole day!"   
"He tricked us?"   
"WHAT?!" 

The group of alphas yelled. You whimpered and curled into your self more. You were crying and upset. By now the fear of what was going on had over powered the heat scent left over from cuddling your sister. More hands grabbed at you and you let out a sob and weakly tried to fight them, though that only brought on more punches to your already sore sides. 

"Holy shit your right! What should we do?" 

One of them, who seemed to be the leader, just chuckled.

"What we planned to do. What else. If we let him go he'll just report us and we'll be suspended." He said slowly walking up to your shaking form. He grabbed your pants and tried to take them off but you kicked him off of you. He growled and took his belt and ordered someone else to help him tie up your legs. This sent you into a panic as you started crawling your way to the door as fast as you could. 

Hands grabbed you back but you let out a loud whine as you were forced back towards the alphas that were making grabs at your legs. You sobbed as you tried to fight back but before you know it your pants were being forced off and hands were grabbing at your underwear. You were a sobbing mess as you desperately tried to get them off of you. Then you heard the club door being shoved open and some one yelling "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" It was your boyfriends, Tanaka and Ennoshita. Your eyes wandered a bit behind them and you saw the whole team behind them, all in various stages of rage. 

You looked up at your saviors and let out a pitiful whine as you squirmed and tried to wiggle your way away from the alphas hands.   
"LET M/N GO YOU BASTARDS!" Tanaka yelled, barging into the room with Ennoshita at his heels. When you weren't immediately released, Ennoshita started to let out his alpha scent, which triggered Tanaka into doing the same. In a deadly voice Ennoshita said "You listen here you vermin. You're going to let M/N go. Right. Fucking. Now. Do you understand?" 

He didn't let any of them respond before he punched the nearest one right in the face, hard. Tanaka followed suit and launched himself onto the alpha that was holding you. The rest of the team barged in and started throwing punches at the other alphas and didn't let any of them escape. Once you were out of the alphas arms, Tanaka and Ennoshita both started removing your restraints and start calming you down from the brink of a panic attack. 

You where still whimpering and letting out the occasional sob. Your boyfriends hearts broke as they saw how scared you were. Ennoshita looked at the pile of beaten up alphas that were cowering in the corner if they hadn't already fainted. "Ryu, I think we should take M/N to the club room." he said slowly moving to pick up M/N. 

You let out a whimper at the contact but let him pick you up slowly. The team followed after making some very extremely colorful promises of violence in the extremely hypothetical situation of them ever even looking in M/N's direction. Because they'd never want anything to do anything to the ball of sunshine while he was in their pack after the team was done with them. 

While you guys were walking to the gym, Tanaka led the way and growled at anyone in the hallways if they even breathed your way. Ennoshita let out a few growls but he usually just pulled you closer to his chest and sped up to get you to the club room faster. 

Once you were in the club room you slowly started to relax. You slowly breathed in the scents of your pack. Ennoshita's deodorant, tanaka's cologne. Diachi's axe, and Suga's light sweaty smell. Hinata already was lightly drenched in sweat from running around the school racing Kageyama. Yamaguchi's fear and anger, which was nothing compared to Asahi's and Noya's rage which seemed to roll off of them in giant tsunami's of emotion. Tsukkishima's cologne and his anger. 

You let out a sigh and nuzzled into Ennoshita's chest as he slowly started to scent you. You heard the door to the club room close and Tanaka grabbing the two of you and pulled you onto the ground in the corner to mark the two of you. You let out a content sigh and hugged Tanaka. He nuzzled the top of your head and then moved onto Ennoshitas. 

You heard the other members of your pack whining and you slowly turned to look at them. Your eyes widened at what you saw. Suga had sat down Noya, Asahi, Daichi, and Kageyama in a bench and was quietly scolding them for getting so hurt. All of them had bloody knuckles, Noya had a split lip and Asahi had a black eye forming. Kageyama seemed better than all of them but he had a small cut on his cheek. Daichi was the worst and had multiple bruises along his face, a split lip, and a bloody nose. 

While suga was scolding them, Hinata and Yamaguchi started looking for the first aid and patching up the various injuries. 

"...and don't even get me started on your form! Noya, who taught you to throw a punch? Your doing it all wrong and your gonna break something like that. Kageyama, what were you thinking tackling that one to the ground? You cut your cheek on a desk on your way down! Asahi, I have nothing to say other than you need to get better at ducking punches. Daichi! I love you. I love you so much. But you should know that your half of the reason my hair is so silver! I don't even want to know how you took 3 guys by yourself. I really don't." 

"I'm sorry babe, it's just saw red when I saw M/N like that...." Daichi murmured, embarrassed at how mad he had gotten. 

"I know you just want to protect your pack, but try to be more careful when you fight please?" Suga sighed and kissed Daichi before he could answer. 

"u-um, thank y-you guys." You said quietly. 

"It's nothing M/N! It's what a pack is for! To protect each other no matter what!" Noya yelled, getting a whack in the side from Suga and Asahi whisper yelling into his ear to be quiet. Hinata just quietly nodded and walked over to where you guys were laying on the floor and sat down next to you. You turned and started playing with his hair. It was a running joke that while Sugawara was the team mom, you were specifically Hinata's and Yachi's mom. You let out a small smile as everyone slowly made their way over to the group pile. 

Tanaka and Ennoshita were in the corner, almost sitting up with you in their lap. Hinata was curled up next to you with his face buried in Kageyama's stomach. Noya and Asahi were cuddling together with Asahi's back to Kageyama. Daichi and Suga were kinda in the middle of all of this and they had spare knees digging into their sides, and awkward hands dangling in their faces. Tskuishima and Yamaguchi had opted to sit farther away from the group, but once they had fallen asleep had unconsciously moved their way to the edge of the pile. 

You sleepily smiled and thought right before you gave way to the darkness, 'This is what it's like to feel loved. I think I like this.' you nuzzled closer to tanaka's stomach and squeezed Ennoshita's hand. 'Yeah, i like this.'


	8. Goshiki x Sweet!Taller!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki is just a little bit insecure, but his boyfriend knows just how to make everything better!

You yawned and boringly looked the movie that was playing. It was some boring slice of life, but Goshiki had suggested it. You snuck a glance at the other male that was lounging on the other side of the couch. He had a stressed expression on his face and he looked deep in thought.   
"Hey baby?" You asked. "If there was something bothering you, you'd tell me right?" 

His head snapped to look at you and he looked back to the t.v.   
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he voice wavered slightly as he brought his legs closer to his chest.

'Like a kitten. cute...' you thought as your gaze returned to the movie. "I love you! but we could never be together! You're just to good for me!" The actress exclaimed and you couldn't help but let out a snicker at how dumb she sounded. 

This continued on for the last half hour of the movie. A weird or exaggerated line would be said and you would snicker or laugh and Goshiki would just lightly smile at you. 

Once the credits were rolling you got up and stretched your sore limbs. "No offence to your movie choosing abilities, but that was kinda boring." 

"HEY! I do take offence to that!" He exclaimed as he picked up the empty popcorn bowl, throwing the last few kernels at you. 

"no need to play dirty!" You laughed as you went to grab a pillow off of the corner of the couch. 

"NOPE!" goshiki yelled as he tackled you to the floor. "hEy!" he laughed as he started tickiling your sides and belly. You laughed and tried to push him off of you. "nO FaIr! You kno-hahha- that I'm- HAHHAHA- Ticklish!"

"I know! That's why It's fair!" he exclaimed finally stopping his attack on your ticklish self. He looked down at you as you caught your breath and his smile fell. He stood up silently and put the empty bowl of popcorn into the sink. After a minute, he felt strong arms wrap around his mid section. "M/N? What are you doing?" He asked, turning around so you were now hugging normally. 

"You don't have to talk to me about it. Just know that I'm here if you do. I love you Goshiki." You said seriously looking down at him. He gulped and looked down and buried his head in your chest. 

He started to talk but his head was still in your chest so his words came out all jumbled together.

"Baby, I can't hear you. Your still jammed into my chest." you lightly laughed at his embarrassed pout. 

"It's just, the third years are leaving soon and I want to improve but I'm not very close to the other first years and I don't want to be alone on the team.'' he rushed out. You blinked and chuckled at his embarrassed blush. 

''M/N it's not funny.'' he said, nuzzling your chest. 

"You worry so much. You are an amazing volleyball player. Your only a first year and your already a starter! You night not be very close to the other first years, but you will make friends and you won't be alone. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much." 

You walked back to the couch and laid down on your back and tugged Goshiki down onto your chest. He let out a yelp of surprise as he fell onto you. 

"I wanna cuddle now." you said, in a matter of fact voice. 

"You could've just asked M/N." He said rolling his eyes. 

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you. You make the cutest face!" You said while rubbing patterns onto his back. He pouted and gave out a weak "I'm not cute!" as he started to relax. Soon he was sleeping softly on your chest. 'I love him.' you thought as you kissed him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.   
> Sorry that this is so short but it's been sitting in my drafts and I just wanted to post it already! If you have a request or a suggestion feel free to leave a comment! Stay safe and have a good day/night/morning/evening!


	9. Yamaguchi x Punk!Tall!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you getting Introduced to the team!

Ding. Ding 

You glanced up from the comic you where reading and sat up straight behind the counter. You worked part time at Ukai's store since he was a family friend and heard you wanted some money. 

"Welcome. Let me know if there's anything you need." you said tiredly to the group of teenagers that walked through the door. You watched as the group split up going through different aisles when a mop of familiar green hair caught your eye. 

You perked up and placed your bookmark in your comic to mark your place as you scrambled to go over to your boyfriend. You and Yamaguchi had been dating for about 3 months now and he was just starting to not turn into a giant tomato when you asked to hold his hang or hug in public. 

Just as you were going to call out to him someone ushered by and dragged him away. You blinked and tried to figure out where they want. 'I could've sworn yams was right there.' you though as you turned around the corner of the aisle. right as you took a step forward someone ran into your back and knocked you over. 

"HEY!" You yelled on your way to reunite with the cold floor of the shop. You slowly got up and rubbed your now sore nose when you froze. Your piercing wasn't there. You looked on the floor around where you fell. You didn't see where it went and that sent you into a panic. 

The longer it was on the floor, the more germs that could get on it. The more germs, the longer it would take to clean. The longer it took to clean after work was the less time you could get your Yama cuddles. The less Yama cuddles you got the grumpier you where the next day. 

It was a simple equation.

"Where is it? Oh my god i swear if it went in the drain." You whipped your head around and glared at the person who ran into you. It was some older man, based off of his beard. "If my piercing went in the drain. I. will. find. you. and. make. you. regret. everything."

When you finished establishing your dominance, he was left trembling and slowly held out his hand and opened it to reveal your lost piercing. "y-you d-dropped i-it wh-when y-yo-you fell."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!! That was super rude of me!! Please forgive me!!" You screamed bowing up and down repeatedly.

"It- It's fine!" He said. 

"I still feel bad though. You can have a discount if you want?" you said while pocketing your piercing to clean later. 

"No, its really nothing! I should watched where I was going! Bye! Have a good day!" He said while practically running out of the store. 'Weird... Anyway were did Yams go?' you thought as you ran down the aisles looking for your boyfriend. But you missed him again, just as you turned the corner to go down another aisles, you saw a flash of green and started sprinting to catch up to your yams. 

You heard a yelp and saw him being dragged by his arm and that sent you over the moon with rage. 'How. dare. whoever. that. is. to TOUCH. MY. BOYFRIEND!' you screamed internally as you mustered your deadliest glare and slowly walked back to the register. The plus of Ukai owning a small store, you had to walk by the cash register to leave and to get to the backrooms. You evilly smirked as you thought up a plan to beat the living life out of who ever dared touch your boyfriend. 

But as you were counting ways to get rid of the body, you heard this being whispered a few aisles behind you. 

"What do we do now? He's right by the door. If we try to make a run for it I'm sure he'll see us!" 

"Quiet Boke! He'll hear your yapping and find us now!" 

"Do you do anything other than complain Bakeyama?" 

"OWW! DON'T PULL MY HAIR!" 

"Kageyama. Put Hinata down and let's talk this out."

"Yeah. If we hurry, we can get out to Asahi before he collapses out of fear!" 

"I still think we should fight him. Especially for looking at our underclassman.'' 

You quietly started walking to where the voices were. As they got louder you crouched and looked down the aisle. In the middle of the candy and sweets section was a group of teenage boys. The closest one to you was bald and making a fist in the air. The one on his left had a blond streak in his hair and was leaning a candy display. There was two across from them that looked like they were going to start fighting. One was holding the other up about an inch off of the ground by his hair and that didn't look comfy at all. 

Another two were trying to pry the two apart, one had silver hair and the other had what looked to be permanent scowl on his face. When that scowled turned into a glare, that was what broke up the potential fight. 

But what made you freeze was your boyfriend watching with a confused face. Just as you were about to walk up to him, he stared talking. 

"So, you guys saw this mean looking dude try to follow me down to the ice cream, and Daichi-san dragged me away. But then Asahi-san bumped into him and he wasn't happy so you think that the scary looking dude wanted to hurt me or something?"

Your heart hurt at that. Sure you'd always had people avoid you because of your piercings or your dyed hair, that was your normal. People always thought you were going to hurt them just because you looked different. With the piercings and dyed hair with the resting bitch face... you get the idea. 

So why did your heart start to hurt when you heard that. Why did it drop to your stomach and not want to get back up. You sat back and put your head in between your knees as it got harder and harder to focus on the voices of the boys. 'Those are yama's friends, of course they just want to protect him, so why...' you thought as you let out a shaky breath and tried to focus on what they were saying. 

"Where'd he go? Wasn't he just here?'' you heard footsteps getting closer to you as you panicked and tried to scoot back down the other side of the aisle. You were almost to the other side away from prying eyes when you heard. 

"M/N, is that you?" You froze and slowly turned your head around to look at who was speaking. It was Yamaguchi. To try and get out of this situation in a moment of pure desperation, you said in your worse American/British accent, 

"No, I know no such person!" 

Yamaguchi bust out laughing and started walking towards you only to have the bald guy from earlier hold him back. 

''Hold up Yamaguchi. I don't want you getting hurt. He could be dangerous.'' He said in all seriousness, tilting his head up and trying to look scary. 

You flinched back and slowly stood up, wiping the dirt off of your pants. 

"Haha, your funny Tanaka-senpai. He's actually-'' Yamaguchi got cut off by Nishinoya yelling "I KNEW HE WAS A CREEP! HE'S A STALKER! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH OUR YAMAGUCHI, HUH?!" 

At the accusation of being a stalker and a creep you took a few steps back and started lightly shaking. Suddenly the room was getting too bright and the everyday noises started to get louder and louder until your ears started ringing. Your breath's started getting shorter, and before you knew it you were on the ground trying not to cry. 

'No, I knew it, I knew they wouldn't like me. I told Yams but he said they wouldn't care about my piercings for my dyed hair. He said they wouldn't care. If they didn't care they wouldn't be calling me a stalker or a creep! I knew they wouldn't like me! I knew it!' you thought as you shook on the ground and tried, but failed, to not cry. 

You felt arms suddenly wrapped around you and you heard yells from the group. You slowly looked up and was met with your boyfriend hugging you to his chest. 

" It's okay M/N they don't know, it'll be okay, just breath. Just breath with me okay M/?" He tugged you onto his chest and slowly started to talk to the group behind them as he ran his hands through your hair.   
"This is M/N. I know him and he wouldn't hurt me. He's my lovable, dorky, overgrown puppy of a boyfriend. So I would really appreciate it if you'd apologize." 

"BOYFRIEND!?" Noya and Tanaka yelled and started bowing screaming about how they were sorry and deserved to have Kiyoko hit them. Kageyama and Hinata just froze and flash backed to all of the mean things they had assumed about M/N. They immediately felt guilty and hung their heads. 

Suga sighed and chopped the two screaming on the back of their heads. Diachi glared at the two for good measure and then quietly bowed and apologized for not letting you explain yourself. Suga followed and by now you had calmed down and was happily cuddling your boyfriend. 

"It's fine I guess. I'm used to people avoiding me because of my hair and piercings." You mumbled as you sat up and pulled Yamaguchi onto your lap. When you said that the entire group kinda winced. 

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY M/N!" Yamaguchi yelled and you sighed. This wasn't the first time he had gone on a rant about how you deserved better and people shouldn't judge you based on your looks. "JUST BECAUSE YOU LOOK DIFFERENT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE PEOPLE AVOID YOU! IT'S NOT FAIR AND THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND THEY'RE JUST BIG SHIT STAINS THAT CA-" he yelled balling his fists and punching the air. You squeezed him to get him to be quiet.

Just then Tsukishima, Yams friend popped hi head out from the end of the aisle. "There you are Yamaguchi, Hey M/N." he said holding his strawberry flavored snacks. 

"WAIT! YOU KNEW TSUKISHIMA?!" Hinata yelled. "Yeah, I'm not that dumb. Besides I'm his best friend of course I know who he's dating." He snapped. "Are you guys gonna cuddle on the floor in the middle of the candy all night or are you going over to Yamaguchi's? I don't want to third wheel again." 

"I don't know. I still have half an hour before my shift ends. But I can close up early today, It's not a big deal." You said standing up. 

"We didn't get off on a good start. I'm M/N L/N. I'm a first year and I hope we can put this behind us." You introduced your self holding Yam's hand. 

"I'm Hinata Shoyo! This baka is kageyama. Do you play volleyball?How did you and Yamaguchi meet? Do you want to see me spike? Are you taller than Salyshima? How did you dye your hair? It looks super cool! Did getting your piercing hurt? How many piercings do you have? What-" His questionnaire got interrupted by Suga chopping his side. 

" He can't answer if you just keep asking more questions!" Suga said with a sigh. "I'm Sugawara. This is Daichi," he pointed to the one with the glare. "These yelling idiots are Nishinoya and Tanaka," he gestured to the two that were sitting on the ground with their heads down. "The one with all of the questions is Hinata, and the one behind him is Kageyama." 

"It's nice to meet you all." You said tugging on Yamaguchi's sleeve soflty. Yamaguchi took the que and led the group towards the front to let you clean up and close the shop. He was in the middle of answering the teams questions when you came up from behind him and buried your face in his neck and mumbled "I need my yama cuddles please." 

He chuckled and lifted his hand up and messed with your hair. "Well, me and M/N are going to go now. Bye Guys!" 

At that he started to walk away, but you waited a second. Just as Yamaguchi opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, you started talking. 

"I hope to get to know you all well since your Yamaguchi's friends. You two," You pointed to Hinata and Kageyama, "Don't feel to bad for thinking bad of me, I know I look scary." When you said this the freak duo lowered their heads. "And You!'' you yelled at Tanaka. He jumped and looked side to side then pointed at himself. "I hope you plan on paying for the candy bar in your pocket!" 

The team laughed as he pulled out a full sized milky way and handed it to you with a flushed face. You snatched it and put it back in place then locked up the store. 

As you and Yamaguci walked home, you sneakily tried to get him to hold your hand. Eventually he sighed and just yanked your hand into his. "You aren't sneaky. Just ask M/N, you big baby." 

You blushed and tried to come up with a come back, but ultimately failed. You just leaned into his side and nudged him towards the street. He laughed and hugged you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.   
> Let me know if there are any characters you'd like to see! Have a good day/night and stay safe!


	10. Bokuto X Tall!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort with a fluffy ending ft.worst-wing man Akaashi 
> 
> Also this will have part two coming soon

Bokuto's p.o.v.

"-and then the cat ran into the alleyway! It was super scared and I think it didn't like me." I rambled on to Akaashi as we walked to practice. 

"Really, Bokuto-san. Maybe it didn't like how loud you were." He suggested as he opened up the gym door. I was about to respond when Kohana yells at them, "Hey! Come met M/N! He's a new second year!" 

I looked up and I swear I saw an angle. He had L/C H/C hair that perfectly framed his face. He was laughing at something Komi said with a large smile, wearily hid behind his hand He opened his eyes and they were a gorgeous E/C that made my heart skip a beat when they looked over my way. We met eyes and I just about keeled over from how good he looked. 

"I'm M/N L/N, it's nice to meet you. I heard your the captain?" He asked and he had the deepest, smoothest voice I've ever heard. I could feel my face burning up. "Are you okay? You look red..." he asked voice filled with concern. 

Kohana laughed and I blinked back into reality. "Uh- um yeah I'm Bokuto Kotaro. I'm the captain..." I blushed following Akaashi into the gym. 

Akaashi sighed and shook M/N's hand. ''He's having an off day. I'm Akaashi Keji, vice captain and setter. Where you looking to join our club?" He asked as I continued simping over this hunk of a god that was in front of me. I actually had to look up to see his face. 

"How tall are you M/N?" I blurted out. He looked surprised and I blushed again. "Oh, I'm 6'5. (or around 195 cm)."' He scratched the back of his neck and I made a squeal sound and I saw how tight his uniform got around his arm when he barely flexed it. I hid behind Akaashi as my teammates snickered and chuckled. 

'Why am I such a bi disaster?' i thought, shacking my head. 

"If it's not to much to ask, can I join your practice today?" He asked with a bright smile. Everyone perked up at his happiness, even Akaashi stood up straighter. 

"Of course, it's no big deal. Have you played before?" Akaashi asked looking over his club application form. 

"I have, I was a middle blocker on my old team back in C/N" He smiled. "How many people are on your team? If that's not rude, I'm not used to the way Japan does things quiet yet." He sheepishly asked, tensing his shoulders. 

"Your good. We have eight regulars, but our older middle blocker Wahio is leaving the club soon, so you came just in time!" Kohana said. "I'm Kohana Akinori." 

''Okay, I just don't want to offend anyone!" He smiled again. 'How can someone so hot be so cute!' I mentally yelled. 

"How about we start practice? And Bokuto-san, please stop hiding behind me." Akaashi said walking to the changing rooms that connected to the gym. I squeaked and quickly followed him keeping my gaze downward. 

The rest of practice was torture! Every time I would get close to M/N I would get super nervous and I ended up not talking to him at all. My hands would get sweaty and my heart would skip beats when I would even think about talking to M/N. I groaned into my pillow as I remembered his muscly arms going up to block spikes. 'I'm so gay for him.' I thought as I drifted off to sleep. 

3rd person p.o.v 

Three weeks later M/N, Bokuto, and Akaashi got to be good friends. A few days after he got used to seeing a literal living god everyday, he started talking to you more. He found out you were funny and your favorite color was F/C. You loved F/F and you had an Alaskan Malamute. Every fact about you made him fall deeper and deeper down the homosexual rabbit hole of pinning land. 

Ever since Akaashi saw how Bokuto acted around M/N, he knew that Bokuto was absolutely whipped for M/N. He didn't know about the other male, but Akaashi could've sworn that he saw a light blush on his face when Bokuto got excited or close to him. 

Recently though, Bokuto decided to tell Akaashi about his so obvious pinning. 

"Yes, Bokuto-san... I know Bokuto-san...No I don't think any different of you knowing that you are Bi... Yes, Bokuto-san your crush on M/N is VERY OBVIOUS, now I'm tired and yes I'm gonna cut you off. Good night!" Akaashi said as he hung up his phone. He sighed as he laid back down in his bed, and tried to sleep. 

Only the universe had other plans. His phone rang again, the song "It's a party in the U.S.A" playing loudly in the otherwise quiet house. 

"Yes M/N?.... No, I was up anyway, don't feel bad.... You do? I'm all ears..... You like Bokuto-san?....No I just wanted to make sure I heard that right, my connection gets spotty now and then....No I don't think of you any different M/N... Have a goodnight.....You too. Bye..'' Akaashi hung up the phone for the second time and groaned into his pillow. 'Why was I the chosen middle man?' He thought glumly as he snuggled up to his pillow. 

Since then both of his friends have decided he needed to know absolutely everything about why the other was so perfect. He would go from walking to school with Bokuto ranting about how you could crush him with your biceps and he would thank you to class with M/N who would gush about how cute the dual haired owl gets when he finds a cute picture or a meme on his phone. Then back to practice with the two of you who would not-to-secretly check each other out when you were changing. 

When Akaashi asked Bokuto why he wouldn't just ask you out, he went emo mode and pouted, his reasoning being. "Have you seen M/N? He's a literal god! I'm not pretty, smart, or even strong! He would regret being my boyfriend. I know he would!" 

But when he asked M/N it was "I-I cant ask Bokuto out!? He would just laugh at me for liking dudes and then he would hate me and kick me off of the team and avoid me!" 

After about two weeks of all of this homosexual pinning and lovesick puppy eyes, he'd had enough. You two were going to get together before he lost his mind. And with his fool proof plan, he'd finally be free of the pinning between his best friends. 

It was a Friday and practice was almost over. Akaashi sneaked his way over to Kohana. 

''Psst. Kohana." Akaashi whispered, looking like he was still doing his setting reps. "Do me a favor, and tell everyone to get in and out of the locker rooms." he whispered, watching Bokuto almost fail a serve because he was watching you working on your vertical jumps and receives. 

"Sure. But may I ask why?" He asked sipping his water as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. 

"I'm locking Bokuto-san and M/N in there until one of them confesses." He asked, voice strained as he tried to keep from taking his anger out on Kohana. "I'm tired of being the middle man in all of their pinning." 

Kohana grimaced and nodded his head. Throughout the next ten minutes, everyone had been updated in Akaashi's scheme. 

Once practice was over, the team was dead quiet and rushed to get dressed and out of there before Akaashi locked the doors. Kohana who was typically the person who spent the longest changing, was only in there for three minutes. 

You were making light conversation with Bokuto when you heard a click. You looked around, only to see no one other than you and Bokuto in the room. You thought nothing of it and finished getting changed. But when you went to open the door, it wouldn't budge. 

"Um, Bokuto? Can you try opening the door? I think it might be stuck." The H/C haired male asked. 

"Sure, just give me a second!" Bokuto said, tugging his shirt over his head. You blushed as you caught a glimpse of his back muscles. 

He walked over and gave the door a quick tug, but it didn't move. This prompted him to give a more forceful and longer tug on the door, but it remained closed. 

"Is the door locked or something?" you asked watching Bokuto struggle to open the door. 

Just then you heard snickering from outside the door. "You two aren't getting out anytime soon. I'm tired of the pining! One of you man up or I'm leaving you here over the weekend!" Akaashi yelled. 

Bokuto gasped and yelled back "You wouldn't! It's supposed to drop down to 20 degrees tonight and we don't have any blankets!" 

(I use Fahrenheit so I don't know what temperature that would be Celsius) 

"Then one of you has to man up!" Akaashi yelled. 

Bokuto just gasped dramatically and threw an arm over his head and with as much sarcasm a being of pure Himbo and sunshine energy could muster said "Then I guess I die tonight!" 

"Fine, be that way! At least I don't have to hear your simping over your crush all day!" Akaashi yelled then probably stormed off. 

You just sighed then went to check your phone. "Great its dead. Check your phone, how much battery do you have left?" You asked sitting down against the lockers on the cold, concrete floor.

Bokuto winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see, I kinda, maybe, possibly left it at home..?" You groaned and rubbed your eyes. You were tired, hungry, getting colder, and we're locked in a small confined space with your crush. You shivered as you felt the draft from the gyms air conditioner. 

You sighed and got up to try the door one more time. After 5 minutes of you pulling and pushing, the door was still shut. You groaned as you have up and sat next to Bokuto on the floor. In the five minutes you were trying to brute the door open, the temperature had dropped from a comfortable 75 to a chilling 60. Bokuto would occasionally shiver, then would hug himself tighter. 

"You cold?" M/N asked, running a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah, a little." Bokuto answered, scooting closer to the taller male. M/N smiled and threw an arm around the shivering boy and pulled him into his lap. Bokuto squealed and his face went cherry red. Here he was in his crush's lap, just because he said he was cold. 

"better?" M/N asked as he wrapped his body around Bokuto's, much to the others embarrassment.   
"Y-yep!" Bokuto said, voice cracking. 

You chucked and leaned your head back against the lockers. After 15 minutes of sitting on the cold floor, you began thinking. 'Should I tell him? Its just going to get colder the later it gets, and we don't have any blankets. But what if Akaashi's already gone home? Even if I confessed, we probably won't be let out. It's not like he likes me more than a friend. Being locked in a room thought the weekend with someone who just said they like you and want to kiss you would be so awkward. I should just keep my mouth shut.' 

You sighed and shivered. Having Bokuto in your lap helped keep you from getting cold, but the temperature just kept dropping. Speaking of the devil, Bokuto had fallen asleep in your lap. You smiled a little and moved him so you were basically using him as a human blanket. You sighed as your chest slowly got warmer. He subconsciously nuzzled your pecs as his arms wrapped around you waist. You blushed and tried to fall asleep yourself. 

This was easier said than done as the temperature just kept dropping. When you glanced at the thermostat, it read 45 degrees inside. You groaned and curled up into Bokuto's warmth. As the night got colder and colder, you found yourself cursing Akaashi more and more. 'If he wanted me to get my heart crushed he could have just ran me over!' You thought, shivers wracking your body. 

"Mhhm, M/N?" Bokuto groggly asked, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, I'm sor-sorry B-Bokuto, did I wa-wake yo-you?" 

"No, but your cold." he said sitting up in your lap. His hair was starting to fall down and some loose strands were in front of his face and you felt you're breath catch in your throat. He looked so hot, hair in front of his golden eyes, arm resting on your stomach. 'oh god.' 

He got off of your lap and was unlocked his locker. "Wh-what a-are y-yo-you do-doing?" I asked, teeth chattering loudly. Bokuto just furrowed his eyebrows and continued digging. His face lit up and he pulled out a walkie talkie. 

"I got lost last year in the forest behind my grandparents house so Akaashi got us walkie talkies. His should be in his room. I hope it's charged." He explained, sitting back in my lap once I curled up trying to stay warm. 

I sighed and hugged him, trying to get warm. He let out a choked noise and I looked up to see him eye's wide and blushing. His mouth moved slightly as he tried to say something. I lightly smiled and looked back down, rubbing my head against his pecs. (or man tits, idk whatever works for you). He let out another choked noise as his left hand found it's way into my hair. "M-M/N, I- I really like you." He said breathless. I froze and looked up. He was still blushing but he had a serious look in his eyes, the same look that he got when he was going to hit a powerful spike. It was full of concentration and focus. I lightly blushed and put my head back down. 

''I li-like y-you t-too bo-bokuto-s-s-san." I whispered, voice shaky from the cold. He put down the walkie talkie and raised my head up to look at him. "I do-don't think y-you get i-it M/N. I. L-like. You. I wa-want to kiss y-you and ho-hold your ha-hand and g-go out on d-dates and be al-all lovey dovey wit-with you." he spoke between his teeth chattering, eyes never leaving mine. I blushed again and looked at his lips. They were a pale pink but they looked so soft. I slowly raised my face up and paused an inch between our faces. 

His eyes went wide and he nodded and I closed the gap. His lips were soft and tasted like F/F chap stick. We quickly found a rhythm and even with chattering teeth and shacking bodies, the kiss was amazing. It was full of love and hope and it sent tingles through my body. 

After a minute I pulled away and opened my eyes. He was lightly panting and his bottom lip was shiny. I smirked and asked "F/F ch-chap sti-stick huh?'' He blushed and buried his head under my chin. 

"Agaashi sa-said it w-was yo-your fav-favor-favorite." I laughed and ran my hand through his black and grey hair. "Well akaashi was right." He nodded and lightly kissed my neck. Well, he tried too, but he missed and low-key launched himself to the side. I caught him before he could hit the lockers or the floor. 

"Wh-what w-was th-th-that?" I asked moving him back onto my lap. "I- I- I do-don't k-k-k-know." He stuttered hands shacking. 'We need to get warm soon, we might catch something if we stay out any longer.' I thought reaching for the walkie talkie. "how d-do -y-you wor-work thi-this?" I asked, holding it up. He made grabby hands for it and I chuckled as I handed it to him. 

He fumbled with it before a staticky noise filled the room. He held down a button and spoke. "A-aga-agaashi?" He moved his finger and waited a minute before trying again. I moved him closer to my shacking chest. He kept saying akaashi's name and waiting for a response. 

He got angry and just yelled "AKAASHI!" I jumped and soon someone spoke on the other line. "Bokuto-san? Is that you?" 

"Y-Yes i-it's m-m-me y-yo-you bac-backst-backstabber!" He spat out struggling to hold the walkie talkie in his hands. 

"Are you still at the school?!" Akaashi said. 

"Y-y-yes so-so ca-can y-you ge-get u-us?" Bokuto asked. I glanced over at the thermometer on the wall and gasped when I saw it was only 26 degrees in the locker room. When Bokuto tried to look at what made me gasp I just pushed his head to my chest. "m-M/n? Wh-what i-is i-it?" He asked and I just shook my head and nudged the walkie talkie closer to him. 

He slowly turned back to getting Akaashi to come get you. 'If he saw how cold it was he'd probably loose hope and go emo mode.' I thought as I drew small shapes on his back with a shaky hand. 

"O-oka-okay!'' Bokuto exclaimed and put down the walkie talkie. 

"h-he's com-coming t-to ge-get u-us!" He cheered and hugged me. I just slowly nodded and tried to keep my eyes open. 

"m-M/N?" Bokuto asked in a quiet voice. He held up a cold,shaky hand to the side of my neck. I barely moved as he counted to 10.

"M-M/n yo-your pu-pulse i-i-it's sup-super lo-low." He patted the side of my face to keep me awake. I just grumbled and rested my head on his shoulder. 

"M-M/N!" He yelled as I closed my eyes. He lifted my hand up and watched it slowly stop shacking. He sobbed and pinched my cheek and my arms. I grumbled out a quiet ''I-I wan-wanna s-s-slee-sleep"

"M-M/N! Yo-You ca-can't! M-M/N!" He yelled punching my arms. I woke up for a minute then my eyes would close and Bokuto would yell or hit me to keep me awake. This continued for 5 more minutes before the door was being unlocked and a bundled up Akaashi was walking into the locker room. 

"a-aga-agaashi! M-M/N ca-can't st-stay aw-awa-awake!" Bokuto yelled with a choked sob. 

''Come on, we'll go to my house and warm you guys up." Akaashi said, pulling Bokuto off of M/N with a loud whine from the other. "I'm driving my mom's car, it's in the parking lot. Bokuto you go ahead and start the heater." Akaashi ordered and picked the 6'5 male up off of the floor with the help of bokuto. 

They struggled to get off of school grounds and into the car but once they did it with minimal injuries. M/N was still floating in and out of consciousness when they turned up the heater. Akaashi wrapped Bokuto and M/N in lots of blankets and put the heaters on them. 

The car was quiet as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road. 

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san. That was wrong of me and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." Akaashi apologized. Bokuto didn't say anything as he cuddled up to the H/C male. Akaashi sighed and focused back on the nearly empty road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried playing around with the p.o.v. and I kinda like it. I currently have Ushijima, Daichi, and Tsukishima one shots that I'm working on, which one do you want to see first?


	11. Tsukishima X Fighter!reader

Tsukishima sighed as he waited for class to start. Yamaguchi was sick and wouldn't be coming to school for a few days. He sighed thinking about how boring school was going to be without his olive haired best friend. 

"Alright class, settle down. Settle down. We have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said, fumbling with papers on his desk. A H/C male with a nervous smile quickly walked in and turned to the class. He had E/C eyes and was messing with the hem of the uniform. 

''Um, I'm M/N L/N. Its nice to meet all of you." He said. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as he watched M/N looking around for a place to sit.

"M/N please sit next to Tsukishima for a few days, we're a little short on desks at the moment." The teacher said pointing at the blond. M/N nodded and quickly sat down. 

Tsukishima just sighed. 'Great. He's probably going to try and make friends. Ugh I wish Yamaguchi was here.' he thought as the teacher started the lesson. 'I hope he gets better soon. This class is so boring.' 

Through out the next few days, M/N would greet Tsukishima and sit next to him at lunch. No matter what mean thing Tsukishima would say to the H/C boy, he always had a witty come back that left Tsukishima glaring in silence. 

"Where'd you get that lunch from? A hobo?"   
"Well at least it cost more than your dollar store headphones." 

"You need help with the math homework? You really are dumb."   
"Well I'd rather be dumb than have the personality of a pregnant roach.'' 

No matter what insults Tsukishima threw at him, M/N always seemed unfazed. Their weird friend ship grew from the witty banter thrown between the two. When Yamaguchi got back, he was surprised to watch his best friend throwing insults at a new kid who would throw them right back. 

The three quickly made a trio and they were a force to be reckoned with. After school once Yamaguchi had ran into some upper class men. They were rude about it and had gotten physical. Then Tsukishima and M/N had showed up and threw insults at them until they left Yamaguchi alone. 

It was the first time Tsukishima had seen M/N angry. He'd seen the H/C boy annoyed, he'd seen him happy. But he'd never seen him angry. M/N was throwing insult after insults with balled up fists. He'd been merciless in the insults he'd thrown. He'd gone after dead mothers and fathers who went to get milk but never came back. A small voice in the back of Tsukishima was going on about how hot it was to see the boy angry and borderline ready to punch someone. He couldn't really disagree with the voice. 

A few weeks after the incident, it dawned on Tsukishima. The three of you had been out on the weekend at the park. It was getting late and the day had been windy. A sudden gust of wind had knocked you back into a patch of dandelions. But when you fell, the wind blew the seeds into the air and around your face. You were mid laugh and had a huge smile on your face. Paired with the setting sun and the dandelions you had looked heavenly. Tsukishima's face was cherry red for the rest of the walk home. 

He'd fallen for the H/C boy. Now that he knew, he noticed more and more. The way your face would light up when you saw a cute animal, or the mischievous glint in your E/C eyes when the two of you would throw petty insults at each other. The butterflies in his stomach when you would brush up against him in the crowed hallways. The blush that would cover his face when you'd laugh at a joke Yamaguchi made. 

When Tsukishima told Yamaguchi about his crush he'd been hoping for advice on how to make the feelings die. But Yamaguchi had just laughed and called him a tsundere. 

"Just tell him!" Yamaguchi pleaded. If Tsukishima didn't get off of his coward but about his feelings he'd miss his chance. 

Tsukishima scoffed and shook his head. "I don't even know if he's into guys." 

Yamaguchi sighed and rolled his eyes. While it was a fair point, they'd never know unless one of two thing happened. M/N came out to them and told them he was gay/bi/pan, or they ask about it. 

Tsukishima sighed as they turned onto the corner where they split. "Any way, don't you think its weird that he doesn't walk home with us anymore?" Yamaguchi said. 

"Yeah....have you noticed anything weird about him lately?" Tsukishima asked. 

"I have, once school's over he practically just runs out. I wonder why...'' Yamaguchi pondered as he watched a bird fly into the tree next to him. "Well, bye Tsuki!" he cheered as he walked away from the thinking blond. 

With M/N ( the same day) 

The H/C male threw another punch to his opponents face as he danced around the circle. M/C was a street fighter. An unusual part time job for a high school student, but it made some big bucks. Downside, the continues bruises and almost broken noses and the people the boy fought didn't have the best moral compasses. The amount of times knives and guns have been pulled on him would take 3 hands to count.

The H/C boy dodged another punch and roundhouse kicked his opponent out of the circle, ending the fight. The crowd cheered and handed money up to the winner. M/N smiled and pocketed the money as he slowly made his way out of the circle. 

As you made your way home you stopped by Ukai's store to get some snacks. 

"Eh? M/N? What are you doing out so late?" He asked as you walked up to the register with your F/F chips and candy. 

"Nothing! I was just on a walk and got hungry." You answered as he scanned your snacks. You pulled out a few bills from a smaller stack, trying to keep them from falling out. 

"Ah, tell your mom I said hi." He said stretching back to grab a bag for you. 

"I will. Bye!" You said over your shoulder as you walked out with the bag. You turned and started your walk home. 

Over the next week, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had noticed that you had been acting more distanced than usual. Everyday once the bell rang you'd practically run out of the classroom before Tsukishima could say anything. When he would ask you about it class he would dodge the question and before he knew it the bell was ringing again and M/N was dashing out of the door. 

So he and Yamaguchi made a plan. They were going to follow you after school. They were only doing this because M/N could be getting hurt or something. Yeah, totally not because Tsukishima missed walking home with the H/C boy who stole his heart. Totally not. 

It was Friday and practice was cancelled so it was time to put their plan into action. As soon as the bell rang, as usual you ran out of the classroom. Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi then practically sprinted after him. It was easy to follow M/N seeing as how people flew out of Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's way to avoid being trampled. 

They followed him off campus as he slowed down to a speed walk. Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow as M/N ducked into an alley. The duo ducked into a store as the H/C boy came out, but he was wearing different clothes and didn't have his bag. He was wearing the school uniform but now he was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a over sized hoodie. Tsukishima had to admit M/N was cute wearing something that hit his mid thigh and covered his hands. 

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow as they followed him to an abandoned warehouse. "Why would M/N be going to an abandoned ware house after school?" 

Tsukishima shrugged as they approached the door themselves. "I don't know, but be quiet." Tsukishima hissed as he tried to move the door quietly. 

Once they got in, their eyes widened as they looked around. There were makeshift mats all over the floor and a giant circle on the floor in the middle of the room. A round table with empty beer bottles on it sat in the far corner. M/N was sitting at the table, wrapping his fists in tape. The dou ducked behind stray boxes as another door opened up. A large group of about 15 came through, laughing and waving money around like it was a magic wand.

"HEY! My favorite fighter! How you doing?" The guy in front asked as he walked up to M/N. Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi and whispered. "Fighter?" 

Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders and gestured over to M/N. The boy looked up silently and walked into the circle on the floor. He tugged his jacket off and sat down, starting to do stretches. The group of guys just kept laughing amongust themselves as they handed up money into a big metal pot of sorts. 

Just then the other door the two had come through banged open as another group of men walked in. Tsukisihima counted about 17 in this group.

"So! Who's ass am I kicking today?" The leader of the new group asked. He had black hair with a scar over the corner of his mouth. He was smirking as he looked over the other group. 

M/N stood up in the middle of the circle. "You're asking the wrong question. Your question should be who's kicking my ass today." He smirked as he got down into a fighting stance. The other guy just smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the circle to. 

"We'll see about that." 

The dude that led the other group just smiled. "So we know the rules yes? Winner is the person left standing or is still in the circle. Winner gets the money. Two rounds. No knives, guns, or bats. Alrighty then, BEGIN!" 

And with that the fight began. Tsukishima's eyes went wide a he tugged Yamaguchi over closer to the circle of guys. There were 32 tall guys, they would blend in just fine. 

M/N danced around dodging punch left and right as his opponent seemed just on offensive. M/N ducked and kneed his gut as he shoved him towards the edge of the circle. M/N threw a left hook that knocked him out of the circle. The guys around him went wild and laughed at how easily the other man went down. M/N just smirked and walked back to the center of the circle. 

Tsukishima watched as M/N checked the wrapping on his fists. Was it normal to be so attracted to seeing someone getting punched? Probably not. Oh well. 

"ROUND TWO!" The announcer yelled as the other man got up from the floor and wiped his mouth. He glanced over and smirked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi flinched back and nearly tripped over his feet as he backed up. 

''BEGIN!" Tsukishima glanced back to make sure Yamaguchi was okay as the person next to him roughly grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the circle. "WH-" He exclaimed as he hit the floor. The dude M/N was going to fight threw himself at Tsukishima instead and started punching his face. 

He raised his arms blows rained down on him. He tried to wiggle out from underneath him but the man was easily 50 pounds heavier than him and no matter what he tried, he couldn't escape. "GET OFF HIM!" M/N yelled as he yanked the older man away from Tsukishima. He crouched down in front of him as the other guy came charging at them. M/N threw a right hook and followed up with a kick to the gut. 

The dude fell to the ground in pain as M/N kicked his gut again. "Stay. Away. from. him." M/N said spitting in his face. He just groaned in pain and held his bloody nose. M/N turned away from him and helped Tsukishima up. Yamaguchi ran up to him as they walked out. 

'What the hell were you guys doing there?" The H/C boy hissed as he closed the ware house door. 

Tsukishima was lightly shaking and was still processing what happened. Yamaguchi sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

"You stopped walking home with us and when we tried to ask you about it you just dodged the question. So we followed you. We're sorry." Yamaguchi explained. 

Tsukishima just reached out for the H/C boy and held him close. M/N froze against the taller boys chest. Tsukishima was never one for physical contact. Was he that scared by what happened? M/N slowly hugged back as Tsukishima lightly sniffled. 

"I'm okay. And so are you." M/N said, rubbing circles into the taller boys back. He looked over to Yamaguchi and asked him to make sure Tsukishima was okay as he went back in to deal with the men. 

Tsukishima was reluctant to let him go as he tried to kept tears from falling. Yamaguchi sat him down a few feet away from the door in a small shadow to keep them cool as they waited. They heard yells and loud voices coming from the warehouse when M/N barged out with a split lip and a huge fistful of cash. 

He jogged over to them and helped Tsukishima up. "I'll explain later at my house, let's just go." M/N said as he saw Tsukishima open up his mouth. 

They stopped in the alley where M/N had changed and gotten his bag. As the sun set outside they finally got to M/N's house. As Yamaguchi took his shoes off he rubbed his sore feet. "I forgot how long of a walk it is over here M/N." 

The boy just chuckled as he took his jacket off. "yeah, lets go up to my room." Tsukishima followed wordlessly. Yamaguchi was worried for his friend. He'd been silent the whole walk over and would watch the floor, glance up at M/N's back, then go back to watching the floor. It was unnerving to see someone who was always so confident being so quiet and reserved. 

M/N let them into his room. It was fairly empty, a clean bed, clean dresser and nightstand. His desk was a natural disaster though. He sat them on his bed and sat down across from them in the desk chair. 

"You guys probably want an explanation huh. Where do I even start?..." M/N pondered as he thought of how to explain his situation. "Well, my dad was never really around. So I picked up underground fighting to help mom with the bills. We moved because he made some stupid decisions and blamed me for them. My mom was really stressed about fitting in here and the bills again, so I picked up street fighting again. I should have been honest with you guys from the start. I'm sorry." 

Tsukishima just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sorry?! SORRY!? You could have gotten hurt! YOU DID! Your lips busted right now! And you want to say sorry!?" 

Yamaguchi paled and hit his side. "Tsuki! He's apologizing for what he did listen to him!" 

Tsukishima just laughed and shook his head. "YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR CRUSH FIGHT SOME OLD GEEZER AND NEARLY-" He cut himself off, slapping his mouth shut. 

M/N's eyes went wide. ''Crush?'' Tsukishima paled and shook his head. "no I didn't- I swear I'm- You aren't- It slipped- I-" he stuttered eyes wide in fear. 

You cut his stuttering off with a smile. "Tsuki. I like you to. I'm sorry about you having to find out about the fighting this way though. I should have told you guys and it was wrong of me to keep something like this from you." 

Tsukishima blinked slowly as he processed what he heard. One it caught up to him his face erupted in a massive blush. M/N chuckled and cooed at how cute he looked all flustered. Yamaguchi chuckled and laughed as Tsukishima got more and more flustered until he put his hands over your mouth trying to silence you. 

''Well. It's been a fun third-wheeling experience. I'm sorry we had so little trust in you about what you were doing after school M/N." Yamaguchi bowed as he walked to the door. "Have fun on your date~!" He said as he threw himself out of the door to avoid the things Tsukishima sent flying in his direction. 

M/N laughed at his flustered face and pulled Tsukishima closer to him. "so~ if you want to...can we date?" M/N asked, arms wrapping around Tsukishima's waist. He looked up into his face as he watched it get red again. He muttered out a weak "yes please" then kissed the top of your head. Leaving you a flustered mess in return.


	12. Bokuto X Tall!Reader

It had been a two weeks since the locker incident. Bokuto and M/N had started dating but Bokuto hadn't talked to Akaashi since. M/N had talked things out with the raven haired boy and they were on fairly good terms. 

No matter what the setter tried, Bokuto would barely look his direction. He got most of his praise from M/N and would tune Akaashi out when he would compliment a spike or a block. The rest of the team had noticed the shift right away. It was kinda like when he went into emo mode, but he was still performing at his best. 

"M/N! He hates me now. He barely even acknowledges I exist other than to give him sets!" Akaashi sobbed as he sank to the floor on the roof. 

"He doesn't hate you." M/N said rolling his eyes. But then he thought about it. Bokuto never really said anything to the setter, he just sent nodes when he needed to and would look over to the taller boy. "OK! Maybe he hates you." M/N admitted. 

''I'm sorry. It was just so frustrating to watch you guys dance around each other and I wanted to help because he would get so depressed about you not wanting him and you would pout and pine no matter what I told you! I just-" He ran a hand over his head. "I'm sorry. I wanted to help you guys." His voice cracked. 

"You guys are perfect for each other. It was frustrating to watch you guys think so lowly of yourselves.'' He continued, starting up at the sky. 

M/N just sighed and ran a hand through his H/C locks, watching as they settled back down in front of his face slightly. _'Well, one hand, I can't fully blame Bokuto for shutting Akaashi out like that for putting the whole stunt together, but on the other, Bokuto needed to talk this out with Akaashi. They didn't need to be friends but they needed to put a official close to their friendship if thats what they decide on. They can't go around in this limbo anymore.' _The H/C haired boy thought.__

"All I can do is try to get him to talk." M/N said with a heavy sigh. "No guaranties he'll listen. After school this Friday, come over to my house around 6. Me and bokuto have movie nights every friday so he'll be there. You guys can talk then. " 

Akaashi looked up and wiped his tears. "Thank you M/N." 

He gave a smile and helped him off of the floor. "Your welcome. Besides it's weird to have my best friend and boyfriend fighting." 

Akaashi chuckled and nodded. The bell rang and the two walked to practice. 

As usual Bokuto ignored Akaashi and acted normal to everyone else. M/N sighed as he helped take the nets down. Bokuto was waiting for him outside of the gym as usual. Akaashi had stopped walking home with you two because Bokuto would ignore him and it would make it awkward when M/N would try to include the setter in the conversation. 

You two talked about your days and what movie you wanted to watch on Friday. 

As you approached Bokuto's house, M/N paused. _'I should try and ask now. If he doesn't want to answer then he has a way out.' _He thought as you shook his head slightly.__

__"M/N? is something wrong?" Bokuto asked as he held M/N's hand._ _

__"Not really but it's been bugging me for a while now." He answered as you wondered how to put it nicely. "Uhm, I understand why you aren't talking to Akaashi, but I was wondering why you haven't told him if you want to officially end your friendship? Like you guys are in this limbo and he's upset and kinda wants to know if your ever going to talk to him or are you ending things cause like he-" He rambled as you tried to ask without sounding rude._ _

__"M/N, your rambling again." Bokuto said as he patted M/N's back. "Well, I guess it's cause he didn't think about what could go wrong. You almost got hypothermia because of him! And also kinda cause...He made you hurt and I don't want to ever see you hurt." He mumbled out blushing at the end._ _

__M/N raised an eyebrow as you internally fan-girled. _'How did I get such an amazing Boyfriend?' _he thought as he fought a smile.___ _

____"Well, I'm better now. And thank you for wanting to protect me." M/N nudged Bokuto's shoulder playfully. "Well, you think you'll ever talk to him again?" He ask quietly, changing the atmosphere from playful and light to nervous and heavy._ _ _ _

____"Maybe. I have to think about it." Bokuto answered truthfully. He knew that he was mostly just being petty, but he meant it when he said he was still angry at Akaashi for hurting M/N with his plan._ _ _ _

____"Goodnight baby!" said the owl-like boy as he walked up to his house._ _ _ _

____M/N blushed and his mouth fell open in shock. He shook his head and right before Bokuto closed the door you yelled back. "GOODNIGHT OWLETTE!"_ _ _ _

____He heard Bokuto squawk and his parents laugh. The H/C haired boy turned back to go to your own house with a happy spring in your step. Akaashi wasn't the only planner in the friend group._ _ _ _

____The plan in question you may ask? He was going to give Akaashi a taste of his own medicine. Without the threat of hypothermia though. On Friday, him and Bokuto got together for a movie night. Right as Akaashi was going to come M/N would sneak off with a bathroom excuse. Let Akaashi in and lock yourselves in your room until they talked it out and came to a conclusion._ _ _ _

____M/N's plan was better than Akaashi's for many reasons._ _ _ _

____1\. He were going to be in the room with them and could help drive the conversation as needed._ _ _ _

____2\. There wasn't any threat of hypothermia_ _ _ _

____3\. The three of you could be let out at any moment if needs be._ _ _ _

____He was quiet happy with his plan. The next few days blew by as Friday approached. Bokuto hadn't talked to Akaashi, but he wasn't flat out ignoring him like he was before._ _ _ _

____Before you knew it, Bokuto was knocking on your door with a box of microwavable popcorn and several movies to choose from. You smiled and let him in._ _ _ _

____"So, I brought ATLA, Shrek, Train to Busan, and The House at the End of the Street." Bokuto said as took his shoes off. You raised an eyebrow at how the movies went from childhood favorites to horror, but it was Bokuto._ _ _ _

____"Okay, can you set up the movie while I make popcorn?" He asked innocently, giving your boyfriend a peck on his cheek. He blushed and nodded, then turned to go to M/N's room. _'He gets flustered easily, it's so cute!' _the other boy thought as he called Akaashi.___ _ _ _

______"Hey Akaashi. He's over now, so you should probably start heading over. Don't want him to get to into the movie, he'll be less likely to talk." he said quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure. I'll be over in ten." Akaashi said quickly then hung up. _'Rude.' _He though quickly as the microwave beeped. He opened it and sprinkled some popcorn flavoring over it. He hummed and walked towards his room.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Ahh, the joys of being an only child. No siblings to annoy you and your parents trusted you enough to watch over the house as they went on a small "lovers" getaway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________M/N opened the door to find Bokuto setting up a pillow fort as the "Disney fast play" ad thing played._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So, is it Shrek tonight?'' M/N asked, scaring Bokuto a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned to you and smiled. "Yeah! I haven't seen it in a while, Hope your okay with it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________M/N smiled back and gave him a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________''Huh? M/N? Is everything okay?'' Bokuto asked, voice filled with concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to hug you. Can't I hug my boyfriend?'' M/N asked, pulling him closer to your chest. He blushed and buried his face in your neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________M/N pulled the his boyfriend in front of the t.v and cuddled while watching Shrek. After ten minutes, he tried to get up and detangle Bokuto from his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Baby, I have to pee.'' He said, purposely dropping his voice lower to see Bokuto's flustered face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"oh, so-sorry." he said, trying to hide his face and letting you walk to the bathroom. _'Oh god, HOW IS HE SO HOT! AND RESPECTFUL!' _Thought Bokuto as he watched you walk away. _'I really like him. it's to early to say love, but he's special to me.' _______ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bokuto hummed as wrapped himself in the blanket. After a few minutes, M/N walked back in. "Bokuto.'' He said, pulling Akaashi in behind him and closing the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________'mhm, yeah M/N?" Bokuto said looking behind him. ''Akaashi?!" He said, clearly surprised. ''What are you doing here?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck and watched the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________M/N sighed and began explaining. "you and Akaashi need to talk this out. You weren't making any moves and nether was he so we're staying in here until you talk this out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________''But M/N!'' Bokuto whined as he wrapped himself deeper into the blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________''No. You guys need to decide. You guys don't have to be friends, but if you guys want to be friends again, you need to talk this out. Akaashi, how about you explain why you locked us in the locker room?'' M/N said, voice steel hard and dripping with authority._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi nodded slowly and cleared his throat. ''yeah. I was tired of being the middle man with all of the self deprecating comments and things. Bokuto would go emo mode about how he thought you'd never look at him like that and if he told you that he likes you, you'd be grossed out and quit the club. And M/N would get depressed and upset when he thought about confessing. I wan't you two to be happy, and I knew if you two started dating then you guys would be happy with each other. I don't like seeing my friends upset and sad.'' Akaashi said in a quiet voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________M/N nodded and looked over to Bokuto's blanket pile. "Bokuto? Do you want to tell Akaashi why you're angry with him?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bokuto's pile moved and a small hole opened up and he put his face through it. "Fine. Only cause my honey asked.'' M/N blushed and glanced down for a second to try and cool his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He looked back up as Bokuto started talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________''Well. You hurt M/N and me when you locked us in there and stormed off. So even If one of us had confessed right then and there, you wouldn't have heard or cared. Also, M/N nearly got Hypothermia! And I don't every want to see him hurt! And you're the one that hurt him, so I'm angry with you." He said, shooting a small glare at Akaashi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi winced and started playing with the hem of his jacket. M/N nodded again and walked over to where Bokuto was sitting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Now you know why Akaashi did that. Can you forgive him?" He asked, hugging the blanket pile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________''Maybe. I want to hear him say he was sorry first though." Bokuto's voice came out muffled from under the blanket pile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________M/N turned to Akaashi, who looked ready to faint. He gave a weak smile and nodded. Akaashi could do this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi nodded and glanced between the pile that sort of resembled Bokuto and the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I understand if you still hate me. I'm just glad I got a chance to explain myself to you." Akaashi said, making a move for the door. But before he could make a run for it, Bokuto's head re-emerged from the depths of his blanket pile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"WAIT!" Akaashi froze and turned back around slowly. "I forgive you." He said, a small smile on his face. "I was being rude. I should have talked this out with you instead of avoiding you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi's face light up, and he was visibly fighting a huge smile. M/N laughed and walked over to Akaashi. "Smile. It's okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi blushed and let his smile show. Bokuto laughed and handed him the popcorn bowl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Friends again?" He asked, voice hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi nodded. "Friends again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________M/N beamed and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He went to eat it, but last minute threw it at Bokuto. Bokuto mouth flew open and he dived for a pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"REVENGE!" He yelled. He swung the blue pillow case, but it hit Akaashi instead. Akaashi stumbled back a step as the two boyfriends froze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi stood there, processing what happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh my god Agaashi I so sorry I didn't-!" Bokuto's apology was cut off by a handful of popcorn being throw at his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi smirked and threw another handful at M/N._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The room descended into chaos as three high school boys play wrestled and had pillow fights. Shrek played in the background as the boys laughed and smiled, happy that they had fixed the friendship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was late, but I had my first finals on Thursday and Friday, and they're supposed to continue to next week. But after that I'm free on winter break!


	13. Christmas Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some head canons about the HQ! cast during the holidays!

Karasuno:   
They jokingly put up a picture of Jesus on Asahi's locker and asked Asahi if he was his cousin. 

The team did Secret Santa and Kageyama got Tsukishima. He didn't know what to get him so he asked Yamaguchi. He ended up getting him a Dino plushie and a fluffy blanket thanks to Yamaguchi's advice. He wouldn't admit it, but he absolutely loves it. 

Tanaka and Noya screamed "Jingle bells batman smells" all day long the last day of school. 

Yachi went present shopping with Kiyoko and panicked about what to get everyone. 

What they would get you and what you get them:  
Daichi- He gave you one of his hoodies with his cologne sprayed on it with a candle. You got him fluffy slippers and a "Free kisses for a whole day" coupon as a joke, but he used it on his birthday and spent the whole day stealing kisses from you. 

Suga- He gave you a gift card to Starbucks (or your favorite coffee place) with 50 dollars on it. He also got you a small thing of his cologne so you could smell like him. You got him new volleyball knee pads and one of your hoodies. 

Asahi- He gave you one of his hoodies and some leggings/shorts. You gave him a container of cookies, a weighted blanket, and a little crow plushie. 

Nishinoya- He gave you some energy bars and said "so you can be as hyper as me!". He also gave you a new hoodie with his jersey number on it. You gave him some hair gel, some fluffy slippers, and some sleeping pills. He had been complaining about being to worked up before games to sleep, and he didn't like being tired before they even played. 

Tanaka- He have you a matching couple beanie and new shoes. You gave him a gift card to the arcade and a new volleyball bag. 

Tsukishima- He gave you a candle and a plushie of your favorite animal. You gave him some Dino socks as a joke and a bracelet with you're initals in a heart. But you put the bracelet in a box then in a box then in another box and another before you knew it, you had used 7 boxes to hide your gift.

Yamaguchi- He got you some of your favorite snacks and sweats with one of his hoodies. You gave him new shoes and a new phone case you painted. 

Kageyama- He gave you a mini volleyball charm for your bag. You gave him milk money and a hoodie of yours. 

Hinata- He gave you a hoodie with his number on it (he got the idea from Noya). He also gave you some partially burnt cookies he made with his mom. You gave him a new volleyball and new bike tires. 

Yachi- She gave you a new alarm clock and L.E.D lights. You gave her a hoodie, gloves, and a planner. 

Kiyoko- She get you a necklace and some of your favorite snacks. You gave her some of her favorite chapstick and some fuzzy socks. 

Aoba Johsai: 

The team did white elephant and It was a flaming disaster that ended in Oikawa hiding in the tree, Iwaizumi knocked out on the floor, Makki and Matsun laughing so hard their faces went blue, Kyotani literally vibrating with anger outside in the snow, Yahaba hiding under the kitchen sink low-key sobbing, and Watari consoling shell shocked Kunimi and Kindaichi. 

They dressed Iwaizumi and Kyotani like reindeers. They then had to run away from them charging at the team with their horns ready to impale someone. 

Oikawa made little gingerbread men with Yahaba for the team. 

Kunimi forgot to buy presents so he just gave them their favorite snacks. 

No one really knew what to get for Kyotani except for Yahaba. 

Iwaizumi got Oikawa a new knee brace. 

Makki and Matsun spiked the hot chocolate once the first years had gotten their cups. 

Presents: 

Oikawa- He got you a candle and matching alien onesies and let you have some of his share of gingerbread men. You gave him a mini telescope and a alien theory book. 

Iwaizumi- He gave you one of his hoodies and some of your favorite snacks. He also gave you a plushie of godzilla. You gave him a godzilla poster and a mini picture album of your dates and funny pictures of the team. 

Hanamakki- He jokingly gave you a small alcohol bottle, a plushie and a hoodie with his jersey number on it. You gave him some cookies and a plastic princess cup with the printed screenshot of him saying "Get me anything for Christmas, I don't really care as long as it's from you" 

Matsukawa- He gave you a book/manga and a blanket. You gave him a hoodie and new kneepads. 

Kyotani- He gave you a hoodie with his cologne on it, and a scarf. You gave him some gloves and a mini punching bag, eyeliner, and a dog collar as a joke. 

Yahaba- He gave you a book and a candle. You gave him more hair gel and a rubber duck with your initials on it. But you put that in a box and then that box in a slightly bigger box and continued until you had trouble lifting it. 

Kindaichi- He got you some fuzzy slippers and some fruity smelling soaps. You got him hair gel and a blanket. 

Kunimi- He got you some of your favorite snacks and a weighted blanket. You got him some new shoes and a switch. 

Nekoma: 

Yaku was dressed up as an elf by Kuroo. Kuroo got a fist shaped bruise on his face. 

Kenma was super insecure about his gifts despite them having the most thought behind them. 

They tried to do a secret santa but Lev and Inuoka spilled about who got who. 

The team each got kenma a new game. He almost cried. Almost. 

Presents: 

Kuroo- He got on of those "if lost return to" shirts as a joke, and he gave you some of his cologne. You gave him some chemistry books and made cookies with him. 

Yaku- He gave you some books and a weighted blanket. You gave him a new pair of shoes and as a joke you got him on of those shoe fillers that supposed to give you an extra inch. 

Kenma- He gave you some headphones and a new bag. You gave him a new keyboard for his pc and some energy drinks. 

Yamamoto- He gave you a jacket with his jersey number on it and some of his cologne. You gave him new kneepads and a new leash for his dog. 

Lev- He gave you some vitamins and joked they'd make you taller. He also got you a gift card to the arcade and a hoodie of his. You gave him a brick ontop of a headband to "shrink him down a size or two" as a joke, but gave him new shoes and a cat charm for his bag. 

Inuoka- He gave you some new socks and a pair of slippers for his house. (From what I've heard, in japan they do this with people they love, so this means he thinks of you as family) You got him some new sneakers and a candle. 

Shiratorizawa:

Goshiki bought matching ugly sweaters for everyone, but got them all a size to big. 

They all got together to go ice skating, and Tendou was surprisingly good at it. Ushijima and Semi weren't so lucky and got bruised faces and behinds. 

Shirabu and his mom made cookies and he put laxatives in the ones for Semi. 

Semi made hot chocolate and put slightly rotten milk in his cup as payback. 

Presents: 

Ushijima- He gave you a pillow case and a dog plushie. You gave him a new pair of sneakers and airpods. 

Tendou- He gave you a new bluetooth speaker and some earrings (if your ears are pierced). You gave him a new phone case and a lucky charm for his bag. 

Semi- He got you a blanket and some sweats. You got him some hair dye and some new shirts. You said he needed to wear more than the same three t-shirts and jeans. He disagrees. 

Shirabu- He got you a hoodie with his number on it in their school colors and a eagle plushie. You got him a new airpods case and stickers. You also gave him cookies. 

Goshiki- He got you a beanie and a necklace. You got him new kneepads and an appointment to the hairdresser's (as a joke). He got upset then you laughed and said it was a joke and cuddled him the whole day to make up for it. 

Date tech:

Aone got dressed up as Santa by Futakuchi. He low-key liked kids not being afraid of him so he plans on doing it again next year. 

Koganegawa was screaming in excitement about Christmas and made everyone mad at him for it. 

Presents:

Futakuchi- He got you a gift card to your favorite coffee place and a bracelet. You gave him a new volleyball bag and a plushie. 

Aone- He got you a hoodie and fluffy socks. He also gave you headphones. You got him stickers for his turtle tank and some charms for his bags and keychains. 

Koganegawa- He got you a half burnt cookie. That's it. Next callerr. 

You got him hair gel and hair dye.

Fukurodani:

Presents:

Bokuto- He gave you an owl plushie and a new phone case. You got him a book about owls and new long kneepads. You also got him some air freshener for his locker. He needed it, badly. 

Akaashi- He gets you a candle and some books. You get him a new bookmark and a weighted blanket. 

Others cause why not: 

Ukai- He got you a blanket and snacks. You got him cigarettes, alcohol, and 18+ things. He thoroughly enjoyed it. 

Terushima- He got you some earring (if your ears are pierced) and a little charm. You got him a new jacket and airpods.


	14. Tanaka X Dsphoric!FtM! reader

"M/N!" Tanaka cheers as he walks up to you. You look up from your phone and smile. He was wearing some black high tops with light blue jeans and a black jacket, topping it off with a grey beanie on his head. "Hey, sorry I was so late, there was an accident on the freeway." He explains, opening up his arms for a hug. 

"It's okay, you couldn't do anything about it. Besides, I wasn't waiting that long." You hugged him. "But now you owe me funnel cake!" You cheered, and started tugging him in the direction of the fair gates. He fake whines and throws and arm around your shoulders. 

You guys laugh and mess around as you wait in line for tickets to the fair. 

"Alright, that'll be 15$ for two adult tickets." A tired looking middle aged woman sighed behind the booth. You go to pull out your wallet when Tanaka stops you. "I'll pay." he says reaching for his own wallet. 

"No, you'll be paying for the funnel cake, I'll pay for the tickets." You replied, hurriedly pulling out a twenty. 

"Yeah but it was my idea to go to the fair." He points out, pulling your arm back to your side. You glare at him lightly but sigh and let him pay. 

"Fine, but I'm paying for something tonight." Tanaka laughs and nods as he hands the tired lady the money for tickets. 

"Have a nice night." she says and hands you two orange wristbands. You nod and take the wristbands, promptly turning to look round to find the biggest roller coaster. 

Tanaka followed you and you guys wandered around the fair, looking at weird knick knacks and laughing at people's expression when they got off of nauseating rides. 

You were trying to tug Tanaka into line for the bumper cars when you ran into her. She was your friend back in middle school, but you came out to her she refused to use your preferred pronouns and name, so you dropped her. (as you should) 

"Oh! Hey D/N! How have you been?" She asked, giving you an empty smile. You grimaced and looked away with a sigh. 

"Go away R/N." 

Tanaka looked between the two of you and put the pieces together. He tugged you close to his chest and whispered in your ear "Are you out to her?" You nodded and crossed your arms. 

"Aw, is this your boyfriend?" She asked with a sugary voice. "You too make such the cutest couple! A picture perfect relationship!" You could hear the implications of her words. _You're not a boy. You're a girl. You'll never be a boy. ___

__Tanaka gave a tight lipped smile and started rubbing little circles into your upper arm as he spoke. "I guess we do make a good couple, a very manly couple, don't you think?"_ _

__R/N blinked and her venom mask slipped for a second. "Of course, oh D/N, where did you get that top? It makes your-" Tanaka cut her off with a glare and a clenched fist._ _

__"I think you have the wrong person. This is M/N, my _Boyfriend _." he said, voice hard as steel. R/N faltered and took a small step back. "Now I would appreciate if you left us alone."___ _

____R/N just scoffed and threw a glare at you. You glared back before giving Tanaka a hug. R/N clicked her tongue and walked away. Tanaka watched her leave before turning back around and giving you the biggest hug you've ever gotten._ _ _ _

____"You're my manly, masculine boyfriend. You always were and you'll always be." He whispered into the top of your head. You gave a small nod and look up at him. His eyes were a soft blue as he looked at you. You blushed and kissed his cheek._ _ _ _

____He laughed and walked into the bumper car line. "Come on, we can't let her ruin our date!" you nodded and gave him a smile as you held his hand. But as the afternoon faded into evening, you couldn't help but think back to what R/N had said back in middle school. 'You'll never be a boy, you sure this isn't just a weird phase?'_ _ _ _

____You quietly sighed as you rested your head on Tanaka's shoulder. You were waiting in line for Funnel cakes, and they conversations of everyone around you just seemed so loud._ _ _ _

____"M/N? You okay mister?" Your boyfriend asked, always looking out for you. You nodded and lifted your joined hands. You ran your thumb over his tan knuckles and breathed deeply. He immediately knew what was wrong._ _ _ _

____"M/N, my man, my boy, my lovely strong ball of masculinity, you can't let her stupid faced words get to you." he said quietly, pulling you to his chest, resting his head on top of yours. You nodded slowly and continued to listen to Tanaka as he mumbled sweet nothings in your ear. From how manly you are for standing up to Transphobes, for wanting to start T, for telling your parents, for telling him to how masculine you are and how deep your voice is._ _ _ _

____By the time you were ready to order, you were feeling better. Tanaka ordered a ultra chocolate and a berry slide. He dragged you over to a picnic table at the top of the hill behind the stand, and pulled you into his lap._ _ _ _

____"Look, you can see the whole fair from here!" He cheered as he tried to push a piece of his funnel cake onto his fork. You chuckled as he struggled, only giving up when you put the bite on your fork and held it up for him._ _ _ _

____He blushed and slowly took the bite._ _ _ _

____"I can do it myself M/N." he whined as you handed him another bite._ _ _ _

____"Maybe, but if you did it with me in your lap, you'd take forever or spill your plate on me, you clutz." You chided as he kept reluctantly eating. "or do you want me to move?"_ _ _ _

____"Nope! Your never moving!" he exclaimed, squeezing you're stomach tightly. You laughed and shook your head. 'How did I get such an amazing boyfriend?' You thought as you ate a few bites of your own funnel cake. You guys ate your funnel cakes and watched the sun set in peaceful silence._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a wattpad user! Next up is Yamaguchi x reader with acne!


	15. Yamaguchi x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by YaekkunSenpai and this one is kinda short, sorry!

"M/N?" Yamaguchi asked, looking up from his phone as he watched you finish your homework. You absentmindedly hmmed as you answered the last math problem. 

"you know how your always looking and trying different ways to clear up your acne? I think I found a new thing for you to try." Yamaguchi said, sitting up in your bed as you glanced over at him.

"And what would that be?" you said slamming your pencil down with a triumphant smile on your face. You got up from the floor and sat next to Yamaguchi as he talked. 

"so this article says that depending on what type of acne you have you have to do different things." Yamaguchi said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and showed you his phone. 

"Yeah, we know that. What's new?" You joked as you skimmed through the article. 

"I think half your problem is you don't give the things enough time to work before you try something new or give up." Yamaguchi said, owing when you lightly hit his side. 

"Yeah, I know. But you said you had something for me to try?" You asked. 

"So basically you use a cotton ball and mix apple cider vinegar with water, then use on the breakout spots before bed every night. It says here that it should help clear up acne in two weeks to a month." Yamaguchi summarized. 

You hummed in doubt before placing your head in his lap. "Maybe. I think we're out of cotton balls though and I don't want to go get more." You sighed, nuzzling his stomach. "Please play with my hair?" 

He smiled and started running his hands through your H/C hair, marveling at how soft it is. You guys sat there in peaceful silence until your mom knocked on the door. 

"M/N! I'm making dinner and I anted to know if your boyfriend was staying?" she asked, popping her head into your room. 

You looked up and yawned. "Yeah I think , are you YamYam?" You teased, laughing at the light blush that covered his cheeks at the nickname. 

"Y-Yeah, If I'm not imposing, I'd love to stay for dinner." Yamaguchi answered, giving your mom a huge smile. "I love your cooking Miss L/N!" 

You chuckled and sat up. "We'll help you. So Chef, what's for dinner tonight?" you asked, stretching your arms above your head. 

Your mom smiled and leaned against the door. "Well, I was going to ask the guest." 

Yamaguchi waved his hands around as he rambled. "I don't really care, I love everything you make, but I really shouldmakeupmymindbutIdon'tknowwhatdoyouguyswanttoeatIt'sstillyourhouseand-" 

You chuckled and cut him off with a quick peck on his cheek. "How about some Spam Musibi?" You suggested. 

Your mom smiled and as she walked out you heard her sigh to herself. "Ahh~ young love" You blushed and tugged Yamaguchi up off of your bed. 

Yamaguchi smiled softly and pulled you to his chest. He kissed your forehead as he whispered out a soft "I love you M/N. I love you so much." You blushed and looked up to kiss him. The kiss was soft and sweet. 

"I love you to Yam." You said, leaning your head onto his chest as you guys swayed side to side, listening to imaginary music and each others heartbeats.


	16. Asahi x short!shy! reader

You sighed as you copied down the notes for your algebra class. 'Why is math so boring?' You complained mentally as your teacher droned on about how important this will be for your future. 'Yeah, let me ask mom whwn was the last time she needed to know complex algebrac expressions at the library.' 

You rolled your eyes as your thoughts drifted to Asahi, your sweet boyfriend of four months. 'I wonder how he's doing...He's probably stressed out by exams and the upcoming spring Interhigh. Should we have another cuddle night? He seemed to be calmer and less stressed the day after.' You pondered. 

You smiled as the bell rang, freeing you from math's despicable grasp. You hummed along to Yarins B club opening as you walked over to Asahi's classroom. You saw kids pilling out and had to elbow your way in to get in. But he wasn't there, just his things messily thrown about with his bento on the edge, looking ready to fall off. 

'Nishinoya probably took him to get a few receives in before lunch ends.' You reasoned as you cleaned up his desk quickly, and grabbed his lunch. 'Asahi has to get better at refusing him. This is the third time in the past two weeks!' 

You sighed dramaticly before you perked up. 'Asahi need to eat. Maybe we can eat together?' You pondered as you walked across campus to the gym. A soft smile spread across your face as you thought about getting to eat lunch with Asahi. 

Your eyes widened as you got closer to the door and hear spikes and yelling from the inside. You slowly opened the door and peaked in. You could see Daichi and Nishnoya on one side of the gym, diving and receiving after balls being spiked down by Asahi and some bald boy. You also could see Suga and a black haired boy on the same side and they were setting balls up for the two to spike. 

As your gaze worked it's way over the group of boys, a ball went flying for your head. 

"WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed and you instinctivly ducked before the ball could hit you. "Are you okay M/N?" Daichi asked as he stood up straight. 

You nodded meekly and walked inside, keeping your eyes downcast. "Um, yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to bring Asahi his lunch." You said, voice barely over a whisper. 

"Who's this?" A boy with orange hair asked as he pointed at you. "And what do you want with out ace?" He questioned. 

"Thanks for bringing me my lunch M/N." Asahi said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He turned to Daichi and Suga. "Can I eat lunch?" He asked. 

Suga rolled his eyes. "No you can't. Of Course you can! Why did you come of you haven't eaten?" He said, lightly smaking Asahi in his side. 

"Nishinoya wouldn't leave me alone." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Daichi scoffed and turned to the frozen second year. "Five laps! We don't force others to practice on empty stomachs!" 

Nishinoya whined and started running laps around the court. You stepped back closer to the door as he passed you. 

"You didn't answer my question!" The boy asked again, this time waving his arms above his head. 

"This is M/N, he's my boyfriend." Asahi introduced you, tugging you close to his side. 

"Gross, your all sweaty!" You falsly complained, but still was gratefull seeing as how you now had a bunch of eyes on you. 

You turned to them and gave a small wave. "It's nice to meet you!" You said, voice fairly quiet. You turned to Asahi and quietly asked "Not to be rude, but I'm starving." 

He chuckled and opened the door. "I'll be back soon!" He yelled over his shoulder as he led you outside. 

"Do you wanna eat together?" He asked, taking his bento from your outstreached arm. You smiled and nodded. 

"yeah, i'd like that." You smiled up at Asahi as you two headed inside.


	17. Kyotani x Sleepy!reader

"M/N!" 

"M/N!" 

"M/N WAKE UP!" And with that, the comfortable backpack you were sleeping on was ripped from your arms and you were lightly kicked in the side. You groaned and opened your eyes. The person who rudely woke you up was none other than your best friend Kyotani. He was glaring as usual as you just sat there blinking at him. 

"you going to give it back or?" you asked slowly reaching for the back that being held above you head. 

"No! You said that you'd come and watch our practice!" He growled grabbing at your arms. You sighed and got up from the chair and popped your back. "Alright, let's go." 

He perked up and had a weird smirk on his face. You raised an eyebrow and snickered. ''Are you trying to smile? You look constipated." He blushed lightly and punched your shoulder. "SHUT UP!" 

You laughed and walked out of your classroom with Kyotani following. You yawned as you walked into the gym. "M/N WATCH-!" Kyotani yelled as a spare ball went flying into your face. You were knocked backwards into Kyotani from the sheer force of the ball. You sat there for a moment, processing what just happened. 

"m/n? You alive?" Kyotani asked, harshly pushing you off of him. You just groaned and curled up into yourself, lightly touching your now bloody nose. 

"OIKAWA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kyotani yelled into the gym. 

A brown haired male cam rushing out and started apologizing. You just groaned again as Kyotani's hand brushed your nose. Kyotani growled and picked you up. "Help me take him to the nurse." The other boy just nodded and went to your other side to make sure Kyotani didn't drop you. 

You were trying not to cry from the pain by the time they made it to the nurses office. Every time you would sniffle it made your nose hurt more and you would wince and flinch. Kyotani just glared at the other boy as you walked. 

They got inside and the nurse shooed them back outside and helped the H/C boy to the bed. She moved your hand away from your nose as you let out a painful gasp. 

"This isn't too pretty." She said grabbing some ice and a tissue. She told you to wait there as she dragged Kyotani and the brown haired boy into the room. 

"How did this happen?" She asked, sitting next to you to clean your face as she lightly pressed down to help stop the bleeding. 

"I'm sorry! I was practicing my serves and the ball went to the door as he was walking in!" The boy said, bowing his head. Kyotani grumbled and glared at the boy. You just hissed as she pressed harder on accident. 

"How bad?" Kyotani growled, watching your face as the blood got wiped off. 

"Well, I don't think it's broken, but it will definitely be sore for a few days." 

Kyotani relaxed and watched as the nurse put a band-aid over your nose and handed you some ice. "Ice it as much as possible and try not to touch it." She said, lightly shoving us out the door. 

''I'm so sorry about that." The brown haired boy apologized again.  
''It's not like you meant to do it, so it's okay." You mumbled back as you leaned your head against Kyotani's shoulder. 

"Oh no you don't." Kyotani snapped as he shoved me away. "You've already had your afternoon nap and we still have practice." You whined and followed them into the gym. 

"OI! TRASHY-KAWA! Where were you and Kyotani?" A boy with black spiked hair yelled as you sat down in the bleachers they had set up on the far wall. 

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan but-" 

"This Idiot served a ball into my friends face so we had to go to the nurse." Kyotani growled out as he threw yet another glare at Oikawa. 

"Kyo stop being so bitchy, he apologized." you said with a sigh. The guy apologized and he didn't mean to serve a ball into your head. It was an accident, and Kyotani bitching about it wasn't going to do anyone any good. 

The gym froze and all eyes watched to see how Kyotani would react. He whirled his head around and pointed at Oikawa. "HE SERVED A BALL INTO YOUR HEAD! IT NEARLY BROKE YOUR NOSE!" he snapped. You flinched back at his tone. You chuckled and slowly stood up. You looked up from the floor and gave him a small smile. You slowly blinked as Kyotani processed what he just said and who he said it to. He paled and started backing up. 

"m/n I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

Without warning you launched yourself at him, tackling him to the floor. As he struggled you started tickling his sides. Soon he was howling in laughter and trying to wiggle out from underneath you. "GIVE! I-I G-GIVE!" He screamed out between laughs. 

You humphed and got up from on top of him. "That's what you get for yelling at me. You get 10 minutes." 

Kyotani let out a loud groan as he got up. "Only 10?" He complianed. 

"yes, you heard the nurse. I need to rest up to heal." You said sassily as you sat back down on the bench. 

The coach walked in and started practice. You actually gave him 20 minutes before you put your bag under you're head and tried to sleep. You could hear Kyotani grumble and groan now that you weren't watching him. You soon were drooling over your backpack as they continued practice. 

For the second time today you were shaken awake. You flinched backwards as it wasn't Kyotani that had woken you up. It was some turnip haired first year. You gave your meanest glare that you could muster. "What.do.you.want." 

The boy paled and stammered out "We-well Kyo-Kyotani-senpai wan-wanted me t-to wa-wake you s-so you gu-guys coul-could wal-walk home." 

You just silently nodded and stood up. You stretched and walked out of the gym. "A piece of advise from your senpai. Never. and I mean. Never. wake me up. No matter who asks. " You said, voice empty of all emotion. The other boy shivered and took a step backwards. 

You turned around and walked out to the school gates. This is where you and Kyotani would meet up to walk home. The habit started when Kyotani was slightly sick and you were forced to walk him home for a few days and you just stuck to it. He used to make a fuss about him not needing to be watched over but you knew it was a front. Behind his angry, defensive front, you knew was a softie that had a hard time expressing his emotions.

Once when you two were younger there was a forest behind his house. Being little poop heads you decided to sneak out and climb trees at night to see the stars. You two were climbing the same tree. He dared you to go higher and you did. But the branch you were on snapped under your weight as you clambered onto it. You hit your head as you fell and don't remember much, but your mom said it was Kyotani who pulled you almost all the way back where your parents were starting to look for you. 

A gruff "Your up." shook you out of your thoughts. 

"You shouldn't send your poor underclassmen to do your dirty work for you." You said with a yawn. "He nearly pissed his pants." 

Kyotani barked out a harsh laugh as he nudged you. "Don't glare at him then. He was only doing as told." 

You playfully nudged back as you started to walk. "Well then wake me up yourself you lazy bug." He lightly punched your side as you laughed. 

"So. I went to your practice." You said, stealing glances at his face every now and then. Maybe it was because you guys were practically childhood friends but it was super easy to read him. You could tell by the slight squinting and deepening of his scowl that he was a combination of mad and scared. 

"It wasn't that bad. I might do it again." You continued, watching Kyotani for his reaction. His eyes widened a little bit and he looked at you. "Really?" He asked watching as you yawned. He then glanced back down at the ground as he walked. 

"Yep. Although I'm not going to get much sleep with how hard you hit those balls." You faked a complaining tone to see what he would do now that he knew you were watching him. 

''You saw those?" He asked, a light blush apparent on his tan cheeks. You chuckled and hit his shouder with your fist. "yeah. your my best friend, I wanna be there for you. Besides you've been bugging me about it long enough." 

When you mentioned you being his best friend you saw he tensed up a bit. He glanced down to the ground and stopped walking. You raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was wrong when he turned to you, still watching the ground. 

"M/N, I need to talk to you." He said, voice serious. You stopped dead in your tracks as you watched him. 'What is it? Is he hurt?Did I do something?' You wondered as Kyotani shuffled backwards a little bit. 

"Uh, I don't really know how to say this, but um...." He trailed off. You let him gather his thought as questions continued filling your mind. 

"I don't want to be friends with you." Kyotani said, voice harsh. You blinked and took a small step back. 

"What?" You said quietly. "Why? Did I do something?" You asked quickly cutting him off from continuing. 

"No M/N you didn't do anything bu-" Kyotani started but you cut him off again. 

"Then why don't you want to be friends anymore?!" You asked, starting to get angry. You were constantly telling him he should find better friends, although you did it jokingly.

"BECAUSE I JUST DON'T!" He shouted. You flinched back as anger filled your eyes. 

"AND WHY NOT?" You yelled back grip tightening on your bag. 

"BECAUSE I-...BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" he admitted, hanging his head. "I like you, way more than a friend."

You paused, taking in what he said. 'He...likes me?Like, like likes me?' 

"oh" You whispered, the peices fitting together in your mind. 'That would explian why he was acting different lately.' 

"say something!" Kyotani demanded, glaring at the ground. 

"I like you to Kyotani." You answered. You didn't have many friends, but the few others that you did have felt different. You'd never been able to put your finger on it, but you felt relaxed and happier when you were with him. You'd get butterflies in your stomach when he'd do something cute and your face blushed when he gor protective over you. Now that Kyotani had confessed, you realized your own feelings. You loved Kyotani. 

He looked up at you with his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"And I have for a while." you continued. You could see his face starting to blush. "I didn't know what they ment, but now I do. I like you too Kyotani." You smiled and reached your hand out to him. 

He slowly reached towards you and you tugged him close to you. You could feel his heartbeat racing as he slowly wrapped his arms around you. 

"So, are we..." Kyotani whispered, voice gravely in your ear. 

"Dating? if you want to." you answered, tilting your head so you were resting your head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I would like that." He smirked and kissed your cheek. You blushed, shocked at the gesture. You chuckeled and kissed his collerbone. 'Two can play at that game' you thought. 

The two of you continued to kiss and try to embarrass the other one as you walked home. This just ended in you two swinging hands and kissing cheeks with blushing faces with the sun setting in the background.


End file.
